History Repeats Itself
by organizationroxas
Summary: Kyo Hiwatari is Kai's son. He knows almost nothing about his father, but when a kid named Josh shows up, everything is uncovered. The past repeats itself as Kyo is forced to be sent to abbey and finds Black Dranzer.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

A slate blue haired boy walked along the sidewalk, listening to his walkman. He walked into his  
  
house or a house that was mansion-like. At least that what he liked to call it anyways.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
Another slate blue haired male turned the corner.  
  
"Kyo Hiwatari, you're home late again."  
  
"Sorry dad. I ran into a street gang."  
  
"Did you walk to them, or did you walk into them?"   
  
"They ran into me, dad."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kai hadn't changed much since the final tournament of the Bladebreakers. He's still cold, but he  
  
puts a lot of his pride in his son, Kyo. Kyo wears a black t-shirt and jeans after changing out of his  
  
grey and black school uniform.  
  
Kyo ran upstairs to his room to catch some beyblade practice time before his dad called about his  
  
homework.  
  
"Why do I have to do this everyday? Kyo, I know you have homework."  
  
"After one more launch, please?"   
  
"Homework."  
  
"Fine."  
  
'Finally, it's Friday.'  
  
"Kyo Hiwatari, please take off those headphones and pay attention!"  
  
"He can't hear you with those headphones on!" said a brown haired girl.  
  
"Yea. But I heard that." Kyo arms were crossed and his headphones were around his neck still  
  
playing. Everyone could hear a slight sound coming from it.  
  
"Not that we have your attention Kyo, please turn to page 241 and do questions 1,2,3."   
  
Kyo put on back his headphones and worked.  
  
"No homework, Dad."  
  
"That's good. What are going to do now?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. You're going to pick up your teammate or something."  
  
"You're on your own with the cameras." Kyo rolled his eyes.  
  
Kai got back in two hours.  
  
"TURN IT DOWN KYO!"  
  
"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"  
  
"TURN IT DOWN!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"  
  
Kyo didn't reply. Kai walked leisurely up the stairs. And opened the door.  
  
"HEY!" He came back down the stairs. "He likes to do that, Ray."  
  
"Yea, well, I experience the same with my daughter," said the black haired male.  
  
Music filled the house. "KYO HIWATARI!" Kai walked into a room where a little black box was  
  
installed into the wall. Kai flicked a switch and the music stopped.  
  
"DAD!" Kai grinned.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" said Kyo, at the stair railing.  
  
"Because you wouldn't listen to me. Room." Kyo turned around and went to his room.  
  
"If you weren't standing infront of me, I would have thought that was you!" said Ray, following  
  
Kai to a family room.  
  
"Yea. I guess he get his looks from me."  
  
"And his personality."  
  
"That's because, he hasn't had his mother around for thirteen years."  
  
"Isn't he thirteen though?"  
  
"Fourteen in a month."  
  
"Fourteen?! Does he know anything about her?"  
  
"I hardly do either. After she and I got married, his sister came along that same year, and two  
  
years later was himself."  
  
"Monday....." groaned Kyo, on a Sunday night, while packing up his books.  
  
"Are you walking tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea dad. You know I don't like being driven."  
  
"I know that. But tomorrow, you're being driven."  
  
"Why! I want to walk!" Kai sat beside Kyo on his head.  
  
"People are looking for you because, you're my son. When I was your age and younger, I was  
  
chased around by a whole bunch of different illegal companies. Unfortunately, they found out  
  
about you."  
  
"And they want us, why?"  
  
"In the Hiwatari family, all our ancestors were strong physically and mentally. That why."  
  
"Strong?"  
  
"Why do you think I put you under all that training?"  
  
"I'll do it once, only because I don't know what they could do to me."  
  
"Oh, you don't want to know."  
  
Kyo lay down on his bed, and pulled the blankets over his head. Kai turned off his bedroom light.  
  
'I wish I knew everything about dad's past. He won't tell me.' Kyo fell asleep.  
  
"AHHHH."  
  
"Wait.... where am I?"  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
"Stupid boy! Give back Black Dranzer."  
  
"That's dad."  
  
"Voltaire, sir, he won't give it back."  
  
"Kai, hand it over now."  
  
"Voltaire? Who is Voltaire?"  
  
Voltaire picked up Kai. Kyo watched silently.  
  
"Kyo. Kyo!"  
  
Kyo opened his eyes.  
  
"You missed your alarm clock."  
  
"Dad? Dad! Uh, Dad, who is... who is Voltaire?"  
  
Kai's eyes widened. "How.... That's my business."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Get ready for school."  
  
"Dad! Who is Voltaire?!" Kai put his hand on Kyo's shoulder. "AHHHH! Stop dad that hurts,"  
  
cried Kyo. He felt as if his shoulder was about to break.  
  
"Never say that name again." said Kai, "I don't know how you found out but, it's either you say  
  
nothing, or I'll make you."  
  
"Dad, you'll have to tell me at one point or another."  
  
"Stay here." Kai came back with a single glass with a beige coloured drink in it. Kai sat and the  
  
bed, and brought Kyo to his chest, and poured it into Kyo's mouth. Kyo's eyes began to shut.  
  
"Sweet dreams, because when you wake up, you'll be having nightmares."  
  
Kyo woke up in deep pain. Kyo let out a scream, when Kai entered the door.  
  
"Do you have any clue what I gave you?" asked Kai.  
  
Kyo shook his head violently.  
  
"It's wine, boy!"  
  
"Wait.. I'm immune to alcohol...." said Kyo, noticing that the pain was disappearing.  
  
"You were in pain because, you thought It would hurt bad, and if you had slowed down and  
  
drank it slowly, you would have tasted the alcohol and knew right away." Kyo knew the message  
  
his father was trying to give him.  
  
"You always seem to be in a rush, you haven't relaxed in a few days and you haven't trained, so I  
  
have no clue what you've been doing."  
  
"Well, I've had homework."  
  
"If you have homework, stop keeping it to the last minute. Look, I don't care where you go after  
  
you've finished high school, but I want you to be able to relax. It's the only way to feel better in  
  
the morning. And you might want to consider eating breakfast, lunch, or dinner."  
  
Kyo looked at his feet. He sensed something else was going to happen. He knew it was bad.  
  
"Now that that's cleared up. I came up here to tell you that Trini is coming home for Christmas in  
  
a month."  
  
Kyo sighed. He knew it was bad.  
  
"She'll be coming in 2 weeks."  
  
Kai left.  
  
Kyo picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hey Chris."  
  
"Uhh???"  
  
"....... Guess..."  
  
"Oh! Kyo! Haven't seen you around lately! Where were you today?"   
  
"The teachers think I'm sick."  
  
"You sure don't sound sick, but I can tell something's wrong."  
  
"Trini is coming home..."  
  
"That's it... That's all you're down in the dump about! No way man! There's more to that, so spit it  
  
out!"  
  
"How do you know when something's wrong?" asked Kyo, depressed.  
  
"It's obvious. And besides, don't I always know." Kyo could imagine Chris' famous grin in play as  
  
he said this.  
  
"Well... my dad says I've gotta relax a bit."  
  
"I've got your back, Mr. Hiwatari. And?"  
  
"And?! What do you mean and!?"  
  
"There's a lot more."  
  
"And I've got to start eating daily meals again."  
  
"And?"  
  
"....And.... Ugh.. That's it.."  
  
"Keep going.. There's still more..."  
  
Kyo knew that this would take a long time. "Sit down.. This is going to be a long chat!" Kayo  
  
began the story from the dream about Voltaire to the present.  
  
"And that's it.."  
  
"Okay.. Now I know you feel better!"  
  
"You like listening to my problems.."  
  
"Yea, and it's fun to see how your dad does things! He's very grumpy all the time!"  
  
"Well, Trini's coming back home! She's little miss perfect!"  
  
"Aw.. Your dad still loves ya! Come on! She may be Daddy's Angel but you've got to cheer up!  
  
Listen the your dad and go to sleep."  
  
"Chris.. I'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR THE PAST 10 HOURS!"  
  
"You sound tired though. Besides, it wasn't you who was sleeping. You were drunk!"  
  
"Can we stop talking about that!!!"  
  
"You're still tired!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
This went on for a while. As always, Chris was the victor.  
  
"Okay. I admit.. maybe a little."  
  
"Well, anyways.. your only immune to certain types of alcohol.. am I right?"  
  
Kyo clicked the speaker phone button, and lay down on his bed.  
  
"Yea. The really strong ones knock me out like a baby."  
  
"I guess that disappears in time right?"  
  
"Yea, I does. My dad says it's best to drink a little every year to help build the immune system, but  
  
I'd rather not."  
  
"Anyways.. It's seven. Want to sleep over or something?"  
  
"On a school night?"  
  
"Yea! My parents aren't home! Besides, you're dad trusts me.. in a way.. sort of.."  
  
"In your dreams, Chris!" called Kai, from outside the door.  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"Anyways... see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Hey Kyo.. Almost time for Trini eh?" asked Chris. Time pasted quickly, Kyo was doing fine, yet  
  
still working on his relaxing bit. Chris was a blonde haired boy, with deep blue eyes.  
  
"Aa... This is going to be great.." said Kyo, dully.  
  
"On top of that, you've got me to deal with all Christmas!" said Chris. Kyo laughed for his first  
  
time in what seemed forever. Chris smiled at his accomplishment. The old Kyo was back.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"I've got it." Kai opened the door and Kyo and Chris ran down the stairs, and Chris nearly  
  
tripping.  
  
Trinity Megan Hiwatari was a blue haired 16 year old girl. She had blue eyes from her mother,  
  
unlike Kyo with his brown eyes.  
  
"HI DADDY!" she jumped into Kai's arms. She suddenly noticed Kyo. "Kyo!" She hugged him  
  
tightly, then noticing something. "AHH.. I FEEL SO SHORT!" Trinity was know at least and  
  
inch shorter than Kyo.  
  
"Yes well, he's going to be taller than me soon."  
  
"So I'm guessing this is your daughter." Ray watched from the stairs, just behind Chris.  
  
"Yea. This is her."  
  
"What... I remember you.. you're Felicity's dad." Ray nodded.   
  
"Felicity?" questioned Kyo.  
  
"Yea. She goes to the academy back in Tokyo. I recognized you by the photo she has hanging on  
  
her room."  
  
"Felicity did ask for a picture before she left."  
  
"Well, anyways, why are you here?"  
  
"You've told them nothing?" Kai didn't reply. "Well, where should I start?"  
  
"So Mr. Hiwatari and yourself with some other buffoons were on a beyblading team called the  
  
Bladebreakers?" said Chris, sitting on the floor, back to back with Kyo, hugging his knees.  
  
Kai smirked. "Shut up Kai! This kid obviously spends a little bit too much time around you calling  
  
them buffoons."  
  
"Too much time! He never goes home! He has his own room!"  
  
"Hey.. I like it here!" said Chris.  
  
"This is his home! His real home is collecting dust for all I know!" Ray laughed.  
  
"Yea, we end up doing his laundry too!" said Kyo.  
  
"Gee, what about your parents?"  
  
"They travel around a lot. My two sisters were born in Canada. I was born in Hong Kong! But  
  
Kyo and Mr. Hiwatari are the only ones who knows outside my family."  
  
"They travel? You mean they leave you here while they travel.. Don't you want to go with them?"  
  
"They need one person in my family to stay in school and besides, I get sea sick even if i'm not on  
  
the boat."  
  
"He stares at it and he automatically faints.." said Kyo.  
  
"Besides he's family. He's always been around when we need him. Usually, he's a brat though,"  
  
said Trinity.  
  
"I know.." said Chris sweetly.  
  
"Anyways, what's for dinner! I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks!"  
  
"Whatevers in the fridge."  
  
"I came home to eat, so I'll cook!" said Trine.  
  
"Oh. Dad's gonna kill her!" said Kyo and Chris, as they watched Kai get up and ran after her.  
  
You know I've always hated Christmas! Christmas was a time of laughs and joy, but I hated it.  
  
I never liked any of the food or toys. I hated that my birthday was Christmas. I hated something  
  
else too. The day I was born, was the day mom died. This Christmas brought tears and anger like  
  
every year. My sister bawls, my dad holds it in. But I've never cried. Not even when I was born.  
  
This Christmas, would be the first Christmas in my fourteen years that my heart would cry. 


	2. Chapter 2: Enemy because told the truth

It all started Christmas morning. I'd sleep in late, listen to music and so on. Like all the other  
  
times, I cranked my volume to maximum. My dad would usually come in here and turn it down. I  
  
did it to see my dad every morning, even if he was mad at me. He'd always see me smile at him,  
  
but of course, never returned it. That was my dad. But when I did it this morning, my dad never  
  
came. I changed into a black sweater and blue pants, and crept downstairs, where I could hear  
  
Trini and Ray talking.  
  
"We can't let Kyo know. He's probably too heartbroken now than ever. I just can't believe Biovolt  
  
is after him again!"  
  
"So, these people have been after him since he was a kid."  
  
"Yes Trini. Don't tell Chris or Kyo."  
  
I ran and I knew Ray and Trinity weren't deaf or blind. They saw me grab my jacket and leave.   
  
The park would be my favourite place to be alone. Not even Chris knew about it. Well, it  
  
wasn't really in the park. Just off a bit from the park trail, there is a small waterfall where I like to  
  
sit and think. Dad showed it to me. If there was one place in the world, it would be there.  
  
I heard faint voices, so I stopped running.   
  
"So, you asked me to come here to hand over my son and Dranzer. Neither of them will ever  
  
belong to you."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Kai, you know you're going to have to sooner or later. This is the easy way. Will I  
  
have to kidnap him?"  
  
"No, just let me keep him for a few more days."  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Let me meet him. Get to know him better."  
  
"Stay at my place?"  
  
I got a clear shot of both of them. One was my dad. I didn't recognize the other one. She had  
  
brown hair tied into a ponytail but, bits of hair layered at the side that framed her face.  
  
I ran back home and entered through my window. No one knew of course. My dad said I  
  
inherited his quietness. His ability to keep quiet when in tough situations.   
  
"That's it!" I said. I am a two toned brown haired girl who has no backbone. My parents think  
  
they own my life and have every say in anything I do. I can even sit on the back porch without  
  
one of my parents breathing down my neck. They aren't physically abusive, nor mentally. But  
  
they're.. overprotective. My half-cousin Kyo, he's so lucky. I visit him every now and then and  
  
talk to him at school. He lives a few blocks down. Anyways my Uncle Kai is his dad. He's an  
  
amazing dad. I would love to live with him. He'd always come to visit on special occasions. He  
  
never talks though. I don't think I've ever heard him speak. He just usually just comes in my room  
  
and gives me a hug. That's why I absolutely love special days! Such as Christmas which is today.  
  
This year is the best out of all of them. My parents are going away for a few days, actually.. make  
  
that a month and I get to stay with Uncle Kai and Kyo!  
  
Dad just came through the door. He looked at me and he looked angry. No, that's not a good  
  
thing. Behind him was my half-cousin Kali. She has brown hair with light blue in her hair, all  
  
natural. Her parents are old friends of my Dad's. I think her dad's name is Tyson. If she weren't  
  
like a sister, I would have asked her out a long time ago. Of course, that wouldn't stop Chris.  
  
"H...Hey... uhh... Kali.." studdered Chris as Kali rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Chris! How are you? I haven't seen you around school lately!" asked Kali, after kissing his  
  
cheek.  
  
"Umm.. G..Good.. You?"  
  
"Peachy! I'll meet you back in a few seconds, I'm going to put my bag in a guestroom." Kali ran  
  
out of site. Chris fell to the ground love struck.  
  
"Two minutes... new record," said Kyo, looking at his watch.  
  
"She's so hot....."  
  
"Get up Chris.. She's coming..."  
  
"I'm quite comfy here. I think I'll take a nap."  
  
"Oh Chrisy! Why are you on the floor?"  
  
Chris winced at his nickname. "Cause.. uhh.. cause it's umm..."  
  
"Comfy?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Anyways, what's for lunch?"  
  
"Someone say lunch?"  
  
"C'mon Chris, let's go find out," said Kyo, holding out a hand.  
  
"Alrighty! Let's jet!"  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" said Kali.  
  
"Kali! Hurry! They're getting ready!"  
  
Kai felt a hurricane, while the three children rushed past him, as he was taking some dishes from  
  
a cabinet. "Hey! Slow down! All of you! Dinner isn't going anywhere!"  
  
Kali stopped not because not only did her uncle tell them to slow down, but the fact that was the  
  
first time that she could remember of him ever talking.  
  
"Kali, please tell those two to wash their hands..." said Kai. It was obvious that he wanted her to  
  
leave the room.  
  
"Don't worry about Kali, she won't get in the way."  
  
"She looks so sweet, Kai."  
  
"She's also very obedient."  
  
"Well, I won't worry about her."  
  
"Dad, who's that person over there?" Kyo whispered into his Dad's ear. Kyo wasn't expecting a  
  
long, detailed answer, and he was correct. He replied by saying 'A friend.'  
  
"He says a friend!" said Kyo into Chris' ear, who passed the message to Trini and she passed it to  
  
Kali. Kai sighed in disbelief. KIDS!  
  
"Hey dad! Now you can give me the details on that friend of yours!"  
  
Kai closed the door behind him and jumped beside Kyo. Kyo was bounced into the air.  
  
"Fine. Her name is Tori and she's a friend."  
  
Kyo considered that sentence 'detailed'. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Sorry but, I heard my name, so well..." Tori was a brown haired woman with her hair always in a  
  
ponytail.  
  
"Hey. I believe you know Kyo."  
  
"Yea. He's fourteen. Right?" replied Tori.  
  
Kyo nodded. Kai left to help Chris with homework.  
  
"So Kyo, what's it like having do deal with your dad everyday?" asked Tori breaking the silence.  
  
"It's alright. Why? Oh right, my dad is a little strict."  
  
"Little?"  
  
"Every now and then. We have our own way of blowing off steam."  
  
"Kyo.."  
  
Kyo didn't hear her.  
  
"Hey Kyo!"  
  
"Hi Kali!"  
  
"Kyo, can you come with me to the convenience! Please!"  
  
"Convenience? Why there?" asked Kyo as Crystal exited the room.  
  
"Well.. If you don't want to go, I'll ask Chris." Kyo thought for a moment.   
  
"I'm a little busy. I've got homework to finish up. I don't think Chris is busy now."  
  
"Thanks anyways."  
  
Kali left looking a bit disappointed.  
  
The holiday ended fairly quickly. Kali and Chris went home.  
  
"Class! Settle down! I know it's the end of the holidays! Just please sit down!" screamed the  
  
furious Mr. Tanaka.  
  
Kyo yawned. Back to school.. back to sleep and listening the music! It was the only joy of school.  
  
"Kyo Hiwatari! It's the first day back to school and you're already not paying attention!"  
  
"Yea. Whatever." Kyo pressed stop on his cd player.   
  
"Anyways, I shall continue. Since we are learning about medical advances and diseases, we'll be  
  
visiting the hospital, and let them explain what they are doing to stop some of the many diseases. I  
  
o know about your Math test coming up soon, so I suggest if you want to go on the trip, you  
  
need somewhere between an A or a B-! Is that clear?"  
  
Kyo starred at Chris, who was talking to the girl next to him. Chris is attracted to every beautiful  
  
girl in the school, but unfortunately, the girls come him and not Chris. Not like he's ever wanted  
  
to date a girl before. So many girls have asked, and Kyo always refused.  
  
"Chris! Pay attention! Now class! Homework check!"  
  
Kyo was taking out books from his locker when, Cindy Hitter walked over. "Hiwatari! I heard  
  
you refused to go out with my girl, Sakura!"  
  
"Yea, what about it?"  
  
"Look boy, no one has ever put down a date with my group!"  
  
"I guess I'm the first one! Maybe I should give myself a round of applause!"  
  
"Hey Kyo!"  
  
"Hey Kal. What's up?"  
  
"Move it Kali, we're talking to Kyo."  
  
"What did you do, refuse another one."  
  
"Yup, that makes 50 this month." Kyo smirked.  
  
"Meet me at the usual at lunch, okay?" said Kali.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Okay! See you! And try not to get yourself in anymore trouble."  
  
"Me? In trouble? Never!" laughed Kyo.  
  
"Alright, back to our conversation!"  
  
The bell rang, and Kyo closed his locker.   
  
"Sorry. Kali told me not to get in trouble! Talk to you never!"  
  
Lunch arrived slowly and Kali and Chris were at the cafeteria already eating.  
  
"Hey, you guys started without me?" asked Kyo, taking a seat beside Chris.  
  
"Yea well, you took too long," said Chris, half way in his sandwich.  
  
"I took 3 minutes."  
  
"Anyways, how about we have a study group for the math test?" asked Kali.  
  
"I was thinking fail it so, I don't have to go to the hospital thing."  
  
"Kyo! You can't fail every test in the semester!" said Kali.  
  
"Who cares.. I sure don't."  
  
"Chris! Help me!"  
  
"C'mon Kyo. At least ace this test.. we won't bother you until the end of the year."  
  
"Fine.. I guess my math scores are a little low."  
  
"A little low! You'll fail if you don't ace this!"  
  
Kyo tossed his sandwich wrapper into the trash. "I still don't care. My house?"  
  
"You wanna come over to my house instead?" asked Kali, sarcastically.  
  
"Alright, I've got to clean my locker. I'll meet you guys in the front, so we can ride home."  
  
Kyo walked back to his locker, only to find Cindy and Sakura waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Kyo. There won't be a bell in another 20 minutes, so you can't run of this time!" said Cindy.  
  
"I could care less if you're hanging around my locker, just move!" Cindy won't budge so, Kyo  
  
pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Hey! You have no manners."  
  
"You're figuring this out now?" snarled Kyo.  
  
Cindy looked into his locker. A few photos taped to the back of the door, and what caught her  
  
attention most was a small blue item on the shelf of his locker.  
  
"What's this!" said Cindy snatching the blue item.  
  
"Give it back, Cindy."  
  
"No way. You've have to date Saku first."  
  
"Dranzer, burn bright," said Kyo. The item began to become warm. Then soon so hot, Cindy  
  
couldn't hold onto it anymore. "You're so weak." Kyo picked it up, as if it wasn't burning.  
  
Cindy walked away and Sakura followed.  
  
"Did you hear? Cindy said that Kyo Hiwatari can touch fire and not get burnt!"  
  
"I did! I also heard that he turned down Sakura and he said that Cindy was weak!"  
  
"Kyo! Kyo!" called Kali.  
  
Kyo continued walking away.  
  
"Kyo Hiwatari! Please report to the office."  
  
He kept walking.  
  
"Hey Kyo! Maybe you should show us some of those tricks. Hey guys! Maybe we can blow up  
  
the chem. lab and throw him in there," said Cindy's boyfriend, Matt.  
  
Kali and Chris ran to the gates.  
  
"Kyo! Kyo!"  
  
"Hey, Kali, what's today?"  
  
"It's Tuesday, loser," said Matt.  
  
"I know where he went! Mr. Hiwatari and Kyo have an appointment every Tuesday. I think it  
  
sword fighting and martial arts."  
  
"That kid must be strong if he knows martial arts. I'd hate to pick a fight with his dad!" said one  
  
of Matt's friends.  
  
"It's not easy getting into a martial arts class. Boys, I think we should test out our little friends  
  
skills." Matt's gang left.  
  
Kyo was about to enter his home gates when Matt's gang surrounded him.  
  
"Well.. fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Matt.. leave me alone.. I don't have all day."  
  
"I'll make it nice a quick."  
  
"KYO!" came a sharp voice from the other side of the gate.  
  
Kyo froze. "Hey dad."  
  
"You're late again."  
  
"..."  
  
"You got lucky this time Kyo." Matt's gang ran far away.  
  
"Come on Kyo."  
  
Kyo walked inside. Kyo walked into a room where swords were held in display cases.  
  
"Which one dad?"   
  
"The red one.."  
  
"Did I hear you right! The red one! But that's.."  
  
"Yea, the Dranzer sword."  
  
"But you said I wasn't going to use it yet. Why?"  
  
"You're getting older, and I've noticed a lot of fights between you and others. The kid today is not  
  
as strong as you are, but one mistake, you're out."  
  
Kyo picked up his father's red sword.  
  
"Alright. Attack me. In 3..2..1.."  
  
Kyo swung it.   
  
"Dad, this thing is heavier than me and you put together!"  
  
"Stop complaining and get used to it. You've still got to learn how to summon it."   
  
Kyo groaned. It took all day to master carrying it.   
  
"Tomorrow, summoning."  
  
"Dad.. I'm going to bed."  
  
"SHOWER, BOY!"  
  
"Alright!" yawned Kyo.  
  
"Kyo, you asleep."  
  
"Nah, I can't dad."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Things have gotten pretty boring around here!"  
  
"Sure have. It's just you, me and Tori." Kai lay down in Kyo's bed and pulled the blankets over  
  
himself and Kyo.   
  
"Dad... What's going to happen this year? You know, you sent Trini to an academy when she was  
  
fifteen."  
  
"I don't know yet if..." Kai sighed. "If I want you to leave here."  
  
Kyo smirked. Yes! "So, you're saying I might not go to an academy?"  
  
"In a way."  
  
Kyo snuggled up to Kai and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
"Rise and shine Sleepyheads!" giggled Tori.  
  
Kyo pulled the covers over his head and Kai joined him.  
  
"Men.... I can't believe this."  
  
"Hiya Tori! Where's Kyo?"  
  
"These two boys won't get up. Come on Kyo! You have school!"  
  
"Kyo. Wake up Kyo." Chris began to poke Kyo playfully.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Kai, you've got to wake up. You have things to do today, and besides, you have a visitor!"  
  
".........."  
  
"Sorry, I was getting kind of bored waiting. Come on buddy! Wake up! Oh, and smell that black  
  
coffee that has no taste that you like so much."  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
"Go away."  
  
The room was silent for a minute. Which was quite surprising to Kai, considering Tyson was in  
  
the room. Kyo was still fast asleep. Tori opened the blinds, and pulled off the covers off Kai and  
  
Kyo.  
  
"Kyo! Get up!" Chris poked him a few more times.   
  
Kyo was fast asleep. He didn't notice that the blinds were open and the sheets were off. He was against his father's t-shirt, and Kai couldn't move as much as he wanted to.  
  
"Kyo, come on." Kyo grumbled. Kai sighed. "Pass the phone."  
  
Kai called in Kyo and Chris late. It took longer than he had expected. "I have to go to a  
  
Parent-Teacher Conference after school."  
  
"Mr. Tanaka doesn't lie. He said he'd tell on him."  
  
"What did he do, Chris?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Tell me, or I'll throw you on that boat with your parents."  
  
"OKAY! I guess I should start from the beginning! Well, you see, yesterday, Cindy Hitter and Sakura were bugging us yesterday, and Kyo got mad. Then, Cindy slapped Kyo on his arm, where I do understand he got cut by something. Then, he kinda flipped her over. And then, he had that blue thing in his locker, she stole it and he knocked her into next week! Both happened in front of teachers, and during the lunch period! She was so angry! Who do you get to see?"  
  
"Mrs. Granger or something."  
  
"Mrs. Granger?" questioned Tyson.  
  
"Yea," replied Chris. Tyspn smiled.  
  
It was around lunch before Kyo woke up and Kai could move. Kyo and Chris ate and left for school.   
  
Kai showed up at school at three thirty as instructed. "Mr. Hiwatari, please take a seat. Kyo was told to come to the office when the bell rings."  
  
"Good luck getting him here."  
  
The bell rang and no sign of Kyo. "Mrs. Granger will see you now in her classroom across the hall."  
  
Kyo came rushing into the door. "Matt chasing you again?"  
  
"Yea, since that incident with Cindy, it's been thank everyone that he's not in any of my classes."  
  
They walked to the chem. lab where Mrs. Granger was packing up. "Welc..." Mrs. Granger dropped a test tube and it shattered into piece on the ground. "KAI!" 


	3. Chapter 3: Josh

"KAI!" The brown haired teacher dropped a glass test tube.  
  
"Hey Hilary."  
  
"Mrs. Granger! You know this man?" screamed the outraged principal.  
  
"Mrs. Reki! Yes! This is Kai Hiwatari. He disappeared after the Bladebreaker's Third World  
  
Championship."  
  
"I didn't exactly disappear.. I was around."  
  
"Around?! Around?! Right after our last battle you vanished! Into thin air! Like that!" said Hilary,  
  
snapping her fingers. "Anyways, that's not why you're here."  
  
"And you called me here, why?"  
  
"Ka.. I mean Mr. Hiwatari, It's a grade problem. They're all dramatically low, and he may not pass  
  
if we don't act quick."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"That's all you to say? Do you care that his grades are low?"  
  
"Yea, but knowing Kyo, after this, he'll do what he has to do."  
  
"We've talked to him before. It hasn't changed a bit," said the prinicipal.  
  
"If he doesn't start getting smart now, he'll fail," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"I'm quite aware of that."  
  
"Then why haven't you done anything to stop it?"  
  
"It's not effecting me.. He'll learn," said Kai. He removed Kyo's headphones from his ears and but  
  
it on his neck. He reached into his backpack and pressed the stop button, and disconnected the  
  
head phones.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari, another problem, this music thing."  
  
"That's a problem."  
  
"Yes, well, we suggest..."  
  
"You suggest nothing. I'll hand it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I can see that he's Kai's son," mumbled Mrs. Granger. Kai got up from his chair. Kyo followed.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari! We are not done."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, we're done."  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari! I know that you are capable of controlling your own son, but we can't. You may  
  
need some help..."  
  
"Don't say anymore, Mr. Reki. Mr. Hiwatari won't need any help, never mind ask for it."  
  
"Come on, Kyo."  
  
Being accompanied to the front door was a silent Hilary. Matt and his gang were waiting for  
  
Kyo.  
  
"We were waiting Kyo. Let's finish what we started."  
  
"Matt! What are you still doing here!" said Hilary.  
  
"Scared of me Kyo?" Kyo walked down the stairs to meet face to face with Matt.  
  
"Kai, you have to stop him, he'll get hurt and expelled!"  
  
"Not the first time it happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kyo's been expelled before. I think if he gets expelled here, it will make 3."  
  
"THREE!"   
  
"I could be wrong."  
  
"Kai! Come on! You've got to stop him."  
  
"No can do."  
  
"KAI!"  
  
"What I can do is help him."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Give him a little power boast, sort of make things easy."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh Dranzer," said Kai, casually. Something in Kyo's pocket glowed and a giant red phoenix  
  
appeared behind him.  
  
"It's Dranzer! But how are you able to call it and protect Kyo."  
  
"Dranzer's the reason Kyo's alive. He's been in a lot of death threatening situations."  
  
"Not as many as you though."  
  
"Actually..."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Matt's gang ran as fast as they could away from Dranzer as possible. "Next time Hiwatari."  
  
"Since when were you guys on a last name basis?" asked Kai, as Kyo ran over to him.  
  
"Since when were we on a first name basis. When were we on a name basis anyways... I think he  
  
used to call me 'Hey You' before the Sakura incident."  
  
"Sakura incident?" asked Hilary.  
  
"Sakura Starling, she asked me out and I turned her down. Happens every school I go to. And  
  
then some guy comes along and tries to beat me up."  
  
"We better get going." Kyo began to walk home. "Hilary, tell Tyson to call me later."  
  
Hilary nodded. "Wait, how did you know I was married to Tyson!!"  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Dad."  
  
Kai turned into Kyo's room and sat at the end of the bed. Kyo didn't look very good. He had his  
  
head down with darkened his eyes. Kai could see when he has them closed or opened.   
  
"Dad, I really don't feel good."  
  
"In which way?" Kyo rested his head on Kai's shoulder and Kai could feel the heat. "You've got a  
  
fever, probably because, you were fighting with Dranzer today. Bed." Kyo groaned. Kyo lay on  
  
his stomach. Kai remained silent knowing if he left, Kyo wouldn't sleep.   
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"What do you want me to do?! Read you bedtime story!"  
  
"There's no good books around   
  
anymore."  
  
"How would you know? You can barely read."  
  
"Whatever, you know my reading mark is always really high."  
  
"It's the only subject you consider paying attention to."  
  
"It's still no fun."  
  
"Kyo, get to sleep." Kyo rolled onto his back.  
  
"If you're going to be there, you might as well sleep too. I'm not going anywhere." Kai lay down  
  
beside Kyo. Kyo fell asleep a few minutes later. Tori walked in with Tyson and Hilary. Tori  
  
smiled. Kyo wasn't the only one asleep.  
  
"Mrs. Granger?"  
  
"Chris!" Chris stood between his room and Kyo's.  
  
"Whatcha doin' here?!" said Chris, cheerfully.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," said Hilary, with her arms on her hips.  
  
"What do you mean what is he doing here! He basically lives here!"  
  
"I'm just the other kid, that never goes home."  
  
"If you think that's weird, take a look at Kai. He's actually sleeping," pointed out Tyson.  
  
"They looks so peaceful. Especially Kyo. I've never seen his look so relaxed. He always so tense  
  
and angry."  
  
"Yes, well, they both are handfuls, glad I don't live here."  
  
"You don't live here?" said Tyson.  
  
"Nope. I'm just visiting for Christmas. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"We better get going."  
  
"I can't find my jacket anywhere. I left it on the coat rack and now it's not here."  
  
"Leaving so soon? You left your jacket up here in Kyo's room." Kai stood against the railings  
  
with Kyo leaning against him.   
  
"Kyo! Are you alright?" asked Hilary. Kyo groaned to himself.  
  
"Kai, why did you call us here?"  
  
"They're after him."  
  
"Whose they?"  
  
"Think."  
  
"BIOVOLT IS AFTER KYO!"  
  
Kai nodded. "He's not feeling too well. This is when they'll strike."  
  
"How would they know?" asked Hilary.  
  
"Look out for a girl with red long hair by the name of Karrie Valcolv. She's about Trini's age,"  
  
said Kyo.  
  
"Who's Trini?" asked Tyson.  
  
"My daughter."  
  
"YOU HAVE TWO!" said Tyson and Hilary.  
  
"Yea, one girl, one boy. I thought you two knew that." They both shook their heads.  
  
"Trinity is never around anymore though. She goes to an academy across the country," said Tori.  
  
"Trinity, that a nice name," said Hilary.  
  
"Anyways, Kali already knows. She been talking with her every now and then," said Kyo.  
  
"So, you let our daughter talk to this person and you're not!" said Tyson.  
  
"It's more natural. Kali's a girl, Karrie's a girl!"  
  
"Who is this Karrie girl anyways? Who are her parents?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Karrie is Tala's girl." Tyson's jaw dropped.   
  
"There's a parent's night coming up soon. I think it's next week. All parents must attend."   
  
"He'll be there."  
  
"All the other Bladebreakers won't though. Kyo is the youngest out of all the Breaker's kids so  
  
far. The others are all almost in their twenties. Kind of makes me feel really old," said Hilary.  
  
"Well, it's late. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"This is Josh. Would you like to say a few words about yourself?" said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright then. Please take a seat beside Kali for now." Kyo watched as Josh walked past him. Josh  
  
was a little taller than Kyo, he was probably about 6'6. Josh had brown hair with a hint of blue. He  
  
wore a black t-shirt that said 'M.A.D.E.' and black cargo pants.  
  
"Hey Kyo!" Kyo turned to his side where Chris was signaling him. "That Josh kid looks so  
  
familiar. Like I think I've seen him before."  
  
"I sense something suspicious on him."  
  
"Sense something? Maybe one of Dranzer's buddies." Kyo thought about it through class.  
  
"I don't know Chris. I know the owners of Dranzer's buddies."  
  
"Do you know all of them?" asked Chris.  
  
"Except one. My dad says I don't want to know him."  
  
"Kyo! That's the kid, Josh! The blue haired kid with the blonde."  
  
"Just what we need."  
  
"You're Hiwatari? You look nothing like one!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look nothing like Mister Voltaire."  
  
"Hey Josh! You know something about him!" asked Matt.  
  
Josh boxed Kyo in the corner. "I predict that you'll be asked about your family next period. I'll  
  
talk to you later. Bye Dranzer."  
  
"How do you..."  
  
Josh left.  
  
"What happened Kyo?" asked Chris.  
  
"Chris, he knows about Dranzer."  
  
"How would he know about Dranzer? Do you know if he knows about Dragoon? What about  
  
Draciel and Driger? Where did he come from? Who are his parents?" asked Kali.  
  
"For the last time, I don't know!" said Kyo taking out his fam. ed. book from his locker.  
  
"Today class, we'll be talking about your families and you shall be paired for a married project.  
  
We'll start off with Kyo at the front of the room beside me here. Followed by Josh, Chris and so  
  
on. Kyo."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Well I didn't asked for your say."  
  
"I don't want to, and I won't."  
  
"Kyo, you have too. So please stop wasting class time and enlighten us." Kyo could hear Matt  
  
and his pal snickering in the back.  
  
"Fine. Where shall I start?" asked Kyo, mischievously, yet politely.  
  
"How many people are in your family?"  
  
"Two." The class laughed. They couldn't tell that Kyo was serious.  
  
"I think you misunderstood me. How many people in your family that you know of, including  
  
aunts, uncles, and cousins."  
  
"Two." The class laughed again.  
  
"If you won't tell me, then I'll get it out of Chris." She turned to Chris.  
  
"Umm... I basically live at his house so it's safe to say that he only has two. That would be his  
  
sister, Trinity, and Mr. Hiwatari. There are other uncles and aunts, but their not related by blood."  
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
"She died after I was born and her family disappeared soon after," said Kyo, as if he said it one  
  
hundred times.  
  
"Josh. Please share," she said glaring at Kyo.  
  
"You have more you know." Kyo heard Josh say as the bell rang.  
  
"Class, the partners are posted on the door. I have already handed out the sheets and do what you  
  
have to do for this week."  
  
"Who'd you get stuck with?" asked Kyo, disgusted at his partner.  
  
"I'm gay with Josh. You?" said Chris, disgusted also.  
  
"Sakura Starling! Ack! This flippin' girl won't stop haunting me!!!"  
  
"At least we get to bare with it together!"  
  
"Puh!"  
  
"Hey Chris!" Josh called him over. Chris came back quick.  
  
"He wanted to know when and where. I told him tomorrow at your house."  
  
"We've got one day to be single and one day to clean our rooms!"  
  
"A marriage assignment?"  
  
"Yea Dad. I'm not too fond of it either. Kali got it bad though. We all got it bad. I get stuck with  
  
Sakura, Chris is gay with Josh, and Kali's with Matt."  
  
"Matt? The Matt that's been stalking you? And who's Josh?" asked his father raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea. That Matt. Josh is a new kid who just came today. His full name is Josh Ice."  
  
"Ice?"  
  
"Yea. I think I've seen him somewhere, and so has Chris. You might not believe this, Dad. But  
  
he's knows." Kai glared at Kyo who had his head down.   
  
"What does he know about?"  
  
"Dad, I think he knows everything about your past." Kai was shocked, but didn't show it. "He's  
  
coming over tomorrow. For the marriage assignment."  
  
"Day over, off to Kyo's I guess," said Josh rubbing his aching head.  
  
"I've got a headache too," said Kali. Kyo put an arm around her and hugged her gently.  
  
"You going over to Matt's?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Kyo save me!"   
  
"Hey Girlie! You coming!"  
  
"Bye Kyo! I'll call you later. Alright?"  
  
The three boys and Sakura walked in silently. Kai not noticing until he heard them rush up the  
  
stairs.  
  
Dinner came and Kai kept an eye of Josh and the other on Sakura. Kai tried to figure out which  
  
one of abbey members did he look like. He looked like none of them.  
  
"I have such a headache." Kyo flopped onto his father who was sitting peacefully in an armchair.  
  
"I had to deal with you all. I don't know why you're complaining." Kai held the wine glass he had  
  
to Kyo who took a sip.   
  
"The outside world doesn't matter, as Kai Hiwatari feds his baby alone. Mr. Voltaire was right.  
  
Just as the stories go, I suppose."  
  
"I see you have met my grandfather, Josh. It was like him to tell awkward stories."  
  
"You're telling me! I don't understand half of them!"  
  
"How do you know Voltaire, Josh?"  
  
"He's like my father. He takes care of me."  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
"Good question. I don't know. As long as I can remember my guardian is Mr. Voltaire."  
  
Kai looked at Kyo who was a little clueless.   
  
"Kyo, get to bed. Josh, stay here." Kyo left.  
  
"I'm guessing you've been to abbey, Josh. How much exactly did Voltaire tell you?"  
  
"I know from when were you three."  
  
"Three? That's about the time of the surge."  
  
"Yea. That's right. When Black Dranzer happened. I've heard of the Bladebreakers, and how  
  
you've lost Dranzer a few times too."  
  
"Do you have a g-beast?"  
  
"Yea. Kessia. Does Kyo know how to use swords?"  
  
"Yea, why?" Josh ran upstairs. Kai figured he wanted to fight.  
  
"Kyo!" Josh ran into Kyo's room. "How would you like to duel with me?"  
  
"Okay! I've got to get changed out of these clothes though."  
  
Kyo met Josh in his practice room. Sakura, Chris, and Kai sat on the floor against the wall.  
  
"We'll duel with the conversion rules." Kyo pressed a button. "Listen to the count."   
  
"Dizzy uploaded. Conversion Swordplay. Beginning in ten seconds."  
  
"Cool. Never seen something like that before."  
  
"How come they don't have swords yet?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Watch and see."  
  
"Three, Two, One! Start!"  
  
"Summoning! Kyolightra!" said Kyo. A silver sword appeared. On the blade said 'Kyolightra'. At  
  
the end of the sword was a chain with a crown key chain that said 'Kyo'.  
  
"Impressive! Summoning! Kessiablade!" Josh's blade was blue silver. The end of the sword was a  
  
flaming red.  
  
"Kessiablade vs. Kyolightra. Next conversion in five minutes." Kyo held the sword with two  
  
hands at one side so the blade was behind him. Josh had over his shoulder. Kyo ran towards Josh  
  
and swung the sword at him.  
  
Josh blocked it, but Kyo was much stronger Josh, which sent Josh flying to the wall.   
  
"Conversion!"  
  
"Kyolightra! Retire! Kaidarkra!" Kyolightra disintegrated, and a blood red blade, with a black end  
  
appeared. On the blade said 'Kaidarkra' and at the bottom was a black chain hanging and there  
  
was a black crown with blood red writing 'Kai'.  
  
"Using Daddy's sword, Kyo? KessiabladeUG!" Kessiablade turned all blue. You could see what  
  
looked like water inside the blade and outside was a funny blue mist.  
  
"KessiabladeUG vs. Kaidarkra. Conversion in five minutes." 


	4. Chapter 4: More about Him

The battle continued. Josh and Kyo were tired. They both decided to take a break.   
  
"It's midnight! I need to sleep!" said Chris.  
  
"I'm starting to get tired too. I'm going to get to bed," said Kyo, leaving the room, soon following  
  
was Josh.  
  
"Kyo?" Kyo heard Sakura whisper on her side of the bed.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, that this is one of the best days of my life. I haven't had this much fun in  
  
ages."  
  
"So, you liked the sword fight?"  
  
"Yea. I enjoyed it. My parents won't let me watch shows with fighting and guns. You know, stuff  
  
like that."  
  
"Kyo! Sakura! Go to sleep!" grumbled Chris from the other room.  
  
"Kyo! Kyo! Don't make me call you Kyosuke in front of your friend! Opps! Too late!" said a  
  
feminine voice, shaking Kyo.  
  
"Trinity? Go back to bed! It would make my life easier."  
  
"I would like to, but that would be no fun." Kyo rolled onto his stomach. Trinity rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wake up, Kyosuke!" Kyo jumped out of bed angrily.  
  
They both made their way to the hall, where Kai was carrying a pink, a blue and a black  
  
schoolbags. Trinity ran behind Kai while Kyo in front of him.  
  
"Never ever call me by that!"  
  
"Alrite, Kyosuke!"  
  
"Kyo calm down! Trinity, stop bugging your brother! Both of you get changed!"  
  
Kyo changed into a black pair of pants and a familiar black tank top with a sweater on top of it,  
  
not zipped up.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" asked Kai.  
  
"I don't think they're awake yet."  
  
"Go wake them up. It's eight!"  
  
"Chris! Josh! Get up!" They both grumbled a bit.  
  
"Sakura! Up!"  
  
They were late for school by an hour. They slipped into the chemistry lab and sat down quickly.  
  
"Don't think I didn't notice you Kyo, Josh, Chris, Sakura," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Busted again!" said Chris, taking his chemistry book out of his bag.  
  
"Chris, may I see your homework?" Chris held out his binder. "Please make your answers longer."  
  
Mrs. Granger walked over to Kyo. "I assume you didn't do it again."  
  
"Never assume anything." Kyo flipped to his chemistry part of his binder.  
  
"Did he actually do it?" screamed the class.  
  
"Yes, he did." Mrs. Granger smiled and returned to her lesson.  
  
Family Ed. was at the end of the day.  
  
"Sakura, I trust Kyo will not want to share. So, this brings us to you."  
  
"Well, we didn't do a lot. It was basically homework for Josh, Chris, and myself."  
  
"And where was Kyo?"  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't in his room. I think he was helping around the house."  
  
The teacher went over to Kyo. "I will fail you, you know."  
  
"Kyo? You alright?" asked Chris, as he slam closed his locker.  
  
"I hate school! I hate teachers! I hate everything about my life!"  
  
"Come on! Let's ditch this place," said Josh, approaching them.  
  
"I'm going over to Cindy's to pick up a few things. I'll be at your house later on!" Sakura ran off.  
  
"Thank heavens she went away!" said Kyo, resting his head on his dad's shoulder.  
  
"It's can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh Kyo! Do you mind holding this for me! Do you mind walking me to class!" said Kyo, in a  
  
whinney voice.  
  
"That bad?" Kyo nodded.   
  
"Dad, Felicity's dad just called. He said Felicity and himself were coming over," said Trinity,  
  
taking a seat on Kai's knee.  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
"He said that it was important."  
  
Kyo watched as Felicity and Ray stepped from the cold.  
  
"What happened?" asked Trinity, seeing a scar on Felicity's cheek.  
  
"I got attacked by a weird looking group. They looked about 14-16."  
  
"Is it possible?" asked Ray, looking at Kai, seriously.  
  
"Kyo, living room, now."  
  
Kyo spun around and headed to the living room, and the others followed.  
  
"It's about that Voltaire guy, isn't it."  
  
"I thought you didn't..." said Ray, who was cut off by Kai. "I didn't. How'd you find out?"  
  
"At the trip to the hospital, he was there with a guy with a funny name.. It began with a T."  
  
"Tala?" asked Kai.  
  
"That's it. He thought I was you," said Kyo, folding his arms.  
  
"Mr. Voltaire did say something about him in a hospital last week before I came and meet you  
  
people."  
  
"How does he know?" asked Ray.  
  
"Josh, make a long story short and tell us how you know about Voltaire."  
  
"Simple really. I was an orphan then your friend Tala adopted me. Then Mr. Voltaire took care of  
  
me most of the time because, Tala was too occupied with Karrie. She's quite the spoiled brat."  
  
Josh took a seat beside Kyo.  
  
"So, you know Voltaire, and he's like a father to you?" asked Felicity.  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Wait a moment, then shouldn't your name be Josh Hiwatari or Josh Valkov?" asked Ray.  
  
"I was originally Josh Hiwatari, but Mr. Voltaire changed it, without explaining it to me."  
  
"Maybe he didn't want us to know about you," said Trinity.  
  
"Probably," said Kai.  
  
"As I was saying before Josh came along. I don't blame him. You're an exact copy of Kai, when  
  
he was sixteen." Ray took out his wallet, and revealed a wallet size picture of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Hey! Look! I could swear that's Kyo!"  
  
"Ray, where did you get that from?" asked Kai, between his teeth.  
  
"Tyson and Max have a whole album of them."  
  
"Remind me to confiscate those," said Kai, returning to his seat.  
  
"I highly doubt that. Tyson always has one with him."  
  
"Hi!" Sakura walked through the door.  
  
"Who's this?" asked Felicity.  
  
"Married Project!" Trinity giggled, receiving a dark glare from Kyo.  
  
"Aww.. poor kid.. You're so mean, Trinity!" said Felicity.  
  
"So, Josh is like Voltaire's son, and he's friends with Kyo, you're son. That's doesn't seem right?"  
  
"Especially, when you and Mr. Voltaire didn't get along that well," said Josh, fiddling with his  
  
fingers.  
  
"Kai, maybe everyone should know about Josh. I mean, Voltaire will come and get Josh if he  
  
finds out Josh is here!" said Ray.  
  
"He already knows. He knows everything that happens to me."  
  
Ray looked at him. "He can't know what you do every second of your life."  
  
"It seems impossible, but I don't know how he does it! He watches me, every step I take, he  
  
knows!"  
  
"But that's.." Trinity was cut off.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Kai, come on! No one can watch every move a kid takes!" said Ray.  
  
"What are you people talking about?" asked Sakura, who was completely clueless.  
  
"It's nothing, Sakura. All of you to bed. Felicity, I want to see that scratch," said Kai.  
  
"Scratch! This is not a scratch!"  
  
"It's a scratch compared to what they could have done," said Kai.  
  
Kai starred at the phone in his hands. Should he call him? They hadn't been in contact for a long  
  
time. Kyo hasn't seen Britney in a while. But who was this call going to benefit. Kyo? Britney?  
  
Josh? Himself. Kai dialed a number quickly.  
  
"Tala? Is that you?"  
  
"I'm so glad that tomorrow we have school off," said Josh, taking his seat behind Kyo.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have to deal with you and Sakura tomorrow and all weekend!" said Kyo.  
  
"Ah.. I didn't think you hated me that much!" said Josh, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey guys. Another day almost over!" said Chris, with a smile.   
  
"The day won't end fast enough with Fam. Ed. at the very end. They did this to torture me!"  
  
Chris sat behind Josh, while Kali sat beside Kyo in the front.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Kyo.  
  
"She's been throwing up and everything at my place. The teacher won't let us wait until she get  
  
better." Matt put a hand on her shoulder. She looked like she was sleeping, her head buried in her  
  
arms. During class, Kyo kept an eye on her. Lucky for her too. She fainted twenty minutes before  
  
the bell, and Kyo was there to catch her. Kyo was dismissed along with Chris to take her home.  
  
Kyo walked in with Kali on his back, and Chris carrying three backpacks.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Kyo? You're home early. What happened to Kali?"  
  
"She fainted in class. We were told to bring her home. But of course, it was easier to bring her  
  
here," said Chris, hanging the bags of hooks.  
  
"Good thing we have a visitor. She's upstairs," said Kai.  
  
Kyo made his way upstairs. Someone was in his room, listening to music.  
  
"Baby boy you stay on my mind   
  
Fulfill my fantasies   
  
I think about you all the time   
  
I see you in my dreams...."  
  
Kyo openned the door. A slim body lay on his bed, singing to herself. Her arms rest above her  
  
head, and her long red hair all over the place. Kyo rested Kali on his bed and tucked her in. He  
  
joined the other girl, by placing an arm over her body and hugged.  
  
"Hey Britney. Long time no see."  
  
Britney sat up. "You're right." Britney kissed him. "I missed you a lot." She kissed him again.  
  
"I missed you too. Seen Chris yet?" She shook her head. He took her hand, and walked out the  
  
room. Leaving Kali to rest. 


	5. Chapter 5: Daddy

Josh and Sakura arrived with Matt. By then, Tyson was already there to take Kali home.  
  
"She alright?" asked Sakura, starring at her lying in her dad's arms, almost motionless.  
  
"She's still unconscious, but there isn't much we can do about that now. She just has to rest," said  
  
Tyson, taking her backpack, and slipping on his shoes.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you later Tyson. Did you see Kyo upstairs?" asked Kai.  
  
"No. Just Chris."  
  
"Someone call?" said Kyo. He was leaning against the wall on the stairs.  
  
"Britney!" said Josh. Britney ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Matt, curiously, studying her body.  
  
"My sister." Matt's eyes popped out. "Yea, well, she doesn't look like me, considering I'm  
  
adopted. But she's still my sister."  
  
"Dad! Come here!" called Britney. The red haired man turned the corner from the kitchen.  
  
"Josh? Kai! You didn't tell me you had Josh over?" he said, throwing a play punch at Kai.  
  
"You never asked, Tala. Besides, I didn't ask for them here. Trust me on that one."  
  
"Hey Dad." Josh let go of Britney. "It's been a long time." Tala replied with a nod.   
  
"He's no stranger. What's up with him?" whispered Chris to Kyo.,  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Josh sat on Chris' bed. No one else was around. Chris, Sakura, and Britney were playing a game,  
  
and no one knew where Kyo was, again. His dad and Mr. Hiwatari were downstairs.  
  
'Dad..... What happened then?' Josh closed his eyes and lay down.   
  
'I can't believe it! Two girls! Girls, Tala, girls!'   
  
'There is Josh too.'  
  
'That's not the point! Josh is very loyal. But there is Karrie, whose arrogant, rude, and  
  
uncontrollable! Britney has no interest in Biovolt, whatsoever!'  
  
'I can't change the fact that one is hysterically happy, and the other is sadly depressed all the time!'  
  
'I'll be taking Josh with me to Japan, he will be pleasured. You stay here and watch out for the  
  
police.'  
  
Voltaire walked away.   
  
"I was so mad that day. Mr. Voltaire was very clear on going to Japan with him. Unfortunately, it  
  
wasn't Mr. Voltaire telling me that day. It was my dad," said Josh, aloud. "I hated him so much,  
  
but I couldn't stay mad at him forever. Who can? I'm sure you couldn't, Kyosuke."   
  
"Don't call me that!" Kyo was laying on the floor on the opposite side of Josh.  
  
"My G-Beast is a little restless. In return of me telling you my story, you tell me yours over a  
  
duel. Sound fun?"  
  
Kyo nodded. They both ran to the fight room.  
  
Tala noticed the two boys racing upstairs. "Where are they going?"  
  
"Sword room. Want to go watch?" asked Kai taking a sip of coffee. Tala nodded.  
  
"Summoning Kyolightera!" The Kyolightera sword appeared in his right hand. "Dress Spirit!  
  
Kyolightera Style!"  
  
"Learned a new trick Kyo?"  
  
Kyo was now wearing a black cargo pants with flame details running across it and two belts cris  
  
crossing at his waist. He had a red tank top with a black phoenix on the back. On his hands were  
  
blackfinger-less gloves. Kyolightera was in a red case on his back.  
  
"Dress Spirit?! You taught him that!" said Tala. Kai nodded.  
  
"Kessiainblade! Dress Spirit! Josh One!" Josh was now wearing, Kyo had seen before. Black  
  
cargo pants, and a black t-shirt with M.A.D.E. on it, was what he wore to school. His sword was  
  
no where in sight.  
  
"You can come in you know. You aren't spies," said Kyo, as Josh dodged his first attack.  
  
"We're fine." Kai watched Josh's every move. He could tell that Josh's style was very different  
  
from what he knew.  
  
"We can't talk here," whispered Josh. Kyo nodded. The battle continued on.  
  
"I thought, you would block that move. You're skill level is higher than anyone's I've met before,"  
  
said Josh, putting a wet cloth on a sword scratch on Kyo's arm.  
  
"Yea, well, It you think I'm good, you should check out my dad. Of course, he only battles with  
  
me. He has to make sure no one's around first though," said Kyo.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, my dad has never touched a sword."  
  
Clang. "Swords? Who's using a sword now?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Whoever it is, is fighting pretty rough!" They headed back to the swords room. They opened the  
  
door slightly.  
  
"It's my dad, and your dad," whispered Josh.   
  
"They're really good." Kyo had never seen this much effort in his dad's battles. Josh was stunned.  
  
His dad was actually sword fighting. It was the first time he ever saw his dad dueling.   
  
"You guys can come in. You're not spies," said Kai, dodging an attack.  
  
Kai took a blow to his arm, as Tala to his cheek.  
  
"Hey look! You two match!" said Josh.  
  
Kai took a sip of wine, then passed it on to Kyo. Kyo sniffed it, and replied with a 'YUCK!'. Josh  
  
laughed as he watched the two carry on.  
  
"Dad, Feli's dad again!" said Trinity, handing him the phone. "Hey daddy's baby!"   
  
"Yea, right, like you're any better!" said Kyo.  
  
"Will you two quiet down a bit? I'm on the phone!" said Kai.   
  
"Sorry," said Trinity, covering her mouth.  
  
"So, their brother and sister right?" asked Tala.  
  
"Yea. They fight often.. Not a lot though, unlike Karrie and Britney."  
  
"No one can beat Karrie and Britney," said Tala, with a smirk.  
  
"That would be Ray. He's on his way with Felicity. Said their sleeping over," said Kai.  
  
"Ray has how many?" asked Tala.  
  
"One. Felicity, Trinity's age."  
  
"How long this time?" asked Kai, as Ray entered.  
  
"Around two or three days. The plane back to China was cancelled, so I'm going to be here for a  
  
little while."  
  
"I'll go with Trini to school, so you don't have worry about that, Dad."  
  
"I know. I won't worry." Ray noticed Tala in the corner, with a arm around Britney. "Wait, Tala?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
Kai took a seat with Kyo at his side a Trinity sitting on the armrest.  
  
"Where are the rest of the Demolition Boys? Well, the former ones?" asked Ray.  
  
"They went missing. People say their dead."  
  
"Dead? A little harsh.. don't you think?" asked Ray.  
  
"Nah. If they are dead, it would be because they joined the wrong gang," said Tala, taking a sip of  
  
his coffee.  
  
An alarm sounded.  
  
"Someone broke in!" said Kai, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Broke in? But who?" asked Felicity.  
  
"It's Mr. Voltaire's army. They're after Kyo," said Josh, calmly.  
  
"You knew about this! Why didn't you tell us!" said Britney, looking around her.  
  
"I swore not to tell. But that was before Kyo became my friend! If I told, they'd kill him!" said  
  
Josh.  
  
A woman with black hair turned the corner. "Good job, Josh. You just led us to him, now attack  
  
him."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
Ten other people landed behind her. "Repeat that. I didn't hear you correctly."  
  
"I can't do that. Kyo is my friend," said Josh firmly.  
  
She took out a gun and pointed it to him. "Friend? He's you're enemy!"  
  
"Shoot me. It won't matter."  
  
"Josh!" Kai's arm blocked Kyo.   
  
"He has to do this. If he dies, Voltaire will not be happy. If Josh lives, he won't be happy either.  
  
Josh is doing what he thinks he has to do. And don't worry, you're time will come."  
  
"I can't shoot you. It's not my orders. My order were to," she pointed the gun to Kai. Kyo and  
  
Trinity gasped.  
  
"I thought so. Voltaire would not have killed Josh, and he knew that I won't let them get  
  
anywhere near you. So he did what he thought would scare me."  
  
Trinity turned to Kyo, her hands on his shoulders. She reached into her pocket, and handed him  
  
her wallet. "Take it and run. Go to Kali's, or Chris. Somewhere safe. Go through your room. Just  
  
get out of here, we'll hold them off." Kyo ran upstairs, and the other held them off long enough  
  
for Kyo to escape and grab Chris. When they left the building they heard a gun shot, but kept  
  
running.   
  
Kyo sat in a armchair, drinking some wine.   
  
"So, you heard a gun shot, but you don't know if it hit anyone?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Kyo, it's your dad and your sister," said Hilary.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Granger." Hilary sighed. He completely refused to call her Hilary.  
  
"Hey Kyo. We're here." Kyo hugged Kai tightly. "Britney's hurt. We don't know if she's dead."  
  
"She'll be fine. She won't let herself die that easily." Kyo reached for Trinity's wallet. "Remind me,  
  
I owe you big time. Twenty dollars." She took it back.  
  
"Don't worry about it. The only problem is that our house is now infested with that army," said  
  
Trinity.  
  
"They will have to leave eventually."  
  
"Yes. But it my take weeks," said Kai.   
  
"I don't think they'll survive. I activated the trap system I use of Trinity! I think most of them are  
  
in nets that are not easy to cut," said Kyo.  
  
"I can't believe that contraption's coming in handy!" said Trinity. Kyo took out something that  
  
looked like a palm pilot.  
  
"There is one standing that can be dangerous in the sticky situation at 5.23."  
  
"Kyo, speak english!" said Trinity.  
  
"There is only one standing that can be dangerous on the fifth floor."  
  
"Do you know which room? And where did you get that from?" asked Kai.  
  
"The twenty-third door from the stairs. Also known as Trinity's room. Oh, and she's stuck in the  
  
bubble gum trap. I think it's self-explanatory." A camera at the Hiwatari Mansion came online to  
  
show the person stuck in the room. "It's the lady from before."  
  
"Eww! Why is she in my room!" screamed Trinity in disgust.  
  
"No one is in my room, or Chris'. There is one stuck in Dad's room. The bubble trap. A giant  
  
bubble chases the person and traps them in a heating bubble. Gets up to 60 degrees celcius. It's  
  
hot!"  
  
"Why is there a trap in my room?!" asked Kai.  
  
"Eh, anyways, it's safe to go in."  
  
"Let's go, then!" said Trinity. 


	6. Chapter 6: Black Dranzer

"Okay! Chris and Josh will take the back through Kyo's room. Kai and I will take the front door.  
  
Kyo, find a way in. See you in the hallway," said Tala.  
  
Kyo ran to the back of the house. 'Find a way in! I know exactly where to go,' thought Kyo. At  
  
the very top of the house was a small window. It lead to the attic where his dad told him never to  
  
go. It was the safest place to go for him, even if he did get killed by his dad later. He climbed a  
  
tree. He jumped to a window, and continued to climb up. He reached the window and broke it  
  
open. He slid in. "Boxes, and display cases. Probably things I'm not supposed to know about." He  
  
searched for something useful. Namely, a weapon. In a display case, was a black gun, and in red  
  
was a few symbols that he couldn't read. He picked it up, and headed out the door.  
  
"I haven't fought this hard in a long time! I'm glad I can still do it!" said Tala. He turned his head  
  
to see Kai. "Worried?"  
  
"Nope. I know where he went," said Kai. They began to run through the never ending hall.  
  
"Where?" asked Tala, punching someone stuck in a low net, as if it was a punching bag.  
  
"Where he's not supposed to be. The attic. Where I keep Black Dranzer," said Kai.   
  
"You still have Black Dranzer. I thought you burnt it." The woman from before was walking.  
  
"You should be stuck in that bubble gum trap!" said Kai.  
  
"Yea. It was disgusting. I got out of it though. So, where is he? I need to get going. Master  
  
Voltaire will not be pleased."  
  
"Which one is she, Kai?" asked Tala.  
  
"Who else would want to steal my son, and taunt me for the rest of my life!" asked Kai.  
  
"There is actually quite a bit," siad Tala.  
  
"So, where is he? I've got to return."  
  
"Take one more step and you won't be returning." She felt a gun against her back. She began to  
  
reach for her gun. "I said stay still!"   
  
"Kyo! Kill her, and you'll be in jail," screamed Josh. They ran down the stairs.  
  
"Trust him on that one Kyo! He's got let off easy!" said Tala.  
  
"Come on, Kyo! Drop it!" said Chris.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Kyo! Drop it now!" commanded Kai. He could hear her heavy breathing. She was frightened.  
  
"You want me to go with her, don't you?" said Kyo.  
  
"No, I don't. I don't want you to have the same childhood I had!"  
  
"YOU'RE LYING!" Kyo shot, and Kai dodged it. Kai could see the blackness in Kyo's eyes. He  
  
was manipulated by Black Dranzer. His heart slowly turning black. He would stop breathing, and  
  
die if he didn't kill anyone soon. "You're trying to kill me yourself!"  
  
"Kyo! Come on! Move the gun from her back! You've always said you wanted to make up for the  
  
things dad was forced to do! Chris has heard you say it so many times. Come on, put down the  
  
gun!" said Trinity, who came from out of nowhere.  
  
"I thought to told you to stay away!" said Kai.  
  
"Dad! Kyo tells Chris everything! Chris can stop him!" A gun shot sounded.  
  
"TRINITY!" screamed Chris and Josh. Felicity and Ray ran into the room. Felicity lay Trinity's  
  
head on her lap.  
  
"She still breathing! Come on Trinity! Hang in there!" Felicity ran her hand over the womb.   
  
"Felicity! Look behind you!"  
  
"It's Driger!" said Ray.   
  
"And on the other side is..." Kyo was just coming back reality when he saw Dranzer and Driger  
  
restoring Trinity.  
  
"But, I gave Dranzer to Kyo. How did Trinity receive it?" said Kai.  
  
"Black Dranzer booted Dranzer out of Kyo!" said Tala.  
  
"Kyo! Come here!" said Kai. Kyo looked bewildered. He looked at the gun and ran. Kai followed  
  
and Kyo locked his room door.  
  
"Kyo, open this door! Kyo!" said Kai.   
  
Kyo's back was against the door. He looked at the gun. He traced his finger on the symbols.  
  
"You're chance will come, when you have to do what you have to do," said Kyo, recalling what  
  
his dad said earlier. He looked at the gun again. "Dad? Sometimes you have to do what you have  
  
to do."  
  
Trinity was back, and Tala was busy trying to open the door with Kai. Felicity helped Trinity up  
  
the stairs and Josh and Chris came up with a tray of glasses of water.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tala and Kai stopped ramming into the door. "I have a key into Kyo's room!"  
  
said Chris. He walked up to the door.  
  
"No! I need time to think!"  
  
"Well, let's see. How about a deal? You open this door, take a glass of water, and promise not to  
  
kill yourself, and we'll give you all the time you need."  
  
"How about I kill myself and I'll never bother you again."  
  
"No! Besides, I'm supposed to bother you! You'll steal my role!" said Chris. They could hear a  
  
slight laugh from inside the door.   
  
"Come on Kyo! Deal?" Kyo opened the door and stuck out a hand, Chris handed him a glass of  
  
water, and everyone left him alone.   
  
"They're still in the house, let's kick them out, and take a nap!" said Josh.  
  
By the time they got all of the out, it was about dinner, and Trinity got to work on dinner.   
  
"You seem content. Not worried about Kyo?" asked Tala.  
  
"Nope, he can take care of himself. He doesn't need to be babied."  
  
"So? Not worried at all, not even a bit? Maybe you should tell that to Chris," said Tala, pointing  
  
to Chris who was pacing around the room.  
  
"Chris, sit down! You're making us dizzy!" said Kai, and Chris sat down immediately.  
  
"I'm just worried. I know I shouldn't be, but I just am," said Chris.  
  
"Chris, go help Trinity please." Chris got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"So, Kai. What about Biovolt?"  
  
"What about it?" asked Kai.  
  
"You're not worried at all?"  
  
"I told you that Kyo can take care of himself."  
  
"Kai! He might need you there with him!"  
  
"Fine! I'll go check on him!"  
  
Kai knocked on his door. "You want anything?"  
  
"You can come in." Kai opened the door. Kyo was sitting on the floor back against his bed,  
  
examining the gun.   
  
"So, you've been pondering the whole time?" asked Kai, taking a seat beside him.  
  
"Yea. It's got features I didn't notice before. How's Trini? Can you tell her I'm sorry?"  
  
"She knows you didn't mean it."  
  
"Hey, I'm thirsty. I don't want to leave here yet..." Kai got up before Kyo could finish.   
  
"I'll be back." Kai came back a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks." The room fell in silence.  
  
"Have you told him anything about your past, or our past to be more precise."  
  
"Nope. But we better leave the room." Kai pointed to a sleeping Kyo, resting on his shoulder. He  
  
lifted him onto the bed, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Funny how Josh knows everything, while Kyo knows nothing."  
  
"Yea, well, I'll tell him." Kai made his way down the stairs. "And you're going to help me."  
  
"WHAT?! Come on, Kai! He's your son! Hello!"  
  
"Dad! Kyo out yet!" called Josh.  
  
"Nope. He just went to sleep," said Tala.  
  
"Trinity, order some pizza." Kai sat in his arm chair.  
  
"So, what are you going to do? You know with Biovolt. They really aren't interested in   
  
Beyblading anymore. It's more swords, than beyblades. They have some people who specialize in  
  
that though."  
  
"They're going to challenge Kyo to a sword tournament or something."  
  
"You that confident?" asked Tala.  
  
"Yea, I am. Just like they set up the Russian tournament a long time ago."  
  
"If they do, won't he need a team?" asked Tala.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. Kyo and Josh are the only kids we know that know anything about  
  
swords. Trinity has some experience, but not as much as Kyo."  
  
"Britney does." Kai almost spit out the coffee he was just given by Trinity. "Yes, yes. She's  
  
actually useful for something. That reminds me, she's going here later tonight."  
  
"It's already 10. Must be pretty late if she's coming home later. Oh and pizza's here," said Trinity.  
  
The next morning, Josh, Kyo, and Chris ran out the door. Felicity and Trinity had already left, and  
  
finally leaving the adults some peace and quiet.  
  
Kai walked down the stairs carry a math book which belonged to Kyo. It was almost eight o'clock  
  
when Kyo came rushing through the door, with a 'Thanks Dad', and ran back to school.   
  
"Okay, that's just plain odd," said Ray.  
  
"He does it every morning. Responsible, just very, very forgetful," said Kai.  
  
"I'd make him run up the stairs! You're to soft with him," said Tala.  
  
"No, he'll come through the door, and ask me to run up the stairs anyways. So, I might as well  
  
check before I come downstairs. Oh, and he purposely leaves his lunch money so, he and Chris  
  
run back home to get lunch." Kai held up a black wallet with Kyo's name sewn into it.  
  
"I don't blame them. I hear school lunches aren't all that great," said Ray.  
  
"They were never all that great," corrected Tala.  
  
"Yes, well, what are we going to do now?" asked Kai, joining them on the couch.  
  
"I was hoping you'd know," said Tala.  
  
"Well, we can't leave until lunch so, we better find something to do."  
  
After Kyo, Josh and Chris came back for lunch, and left for school.  
  
Kyo headed to class. His home room, also known as the chemistry room.  
  
"Class remember that parents night is tonight. I have your schedules here. Err.. Kyo, can you take  
  
Chris'?" She handed out the schedules and started the lesson. Kyo, likes his usual self, had his  
  
headphones on listening to music. Josh walked over to him. "Hello? Earth to the dude with the  
  
dark," said Josh, referring to Black Dranzer. "Wanna be partners? Oh, and by the way, where's  
  
Chris? Isn't he in this class?"   
  
"He was, now he takes advanced chemistry across the hall, and yea, whatever."  
  
Josh and Kyo walked down the hall. "How are my two best buddies doing?" asked Chris, putting  
  
an arm around both of their shoulders. They just groaned.  
  
"You look like you just got a scholarship or something?" said Kyo, opening his locker.  
  
"How'd you guess?" asked Chris.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" screamed Kyo and Josh.  
  
"Yea, well, I'm not going all the way to Colorado to learn more chemistry."  
  
"Colorado? No way!" said Josh.  
  
"He's a fourteen year old Chemistry genius."  
  
"Oh really? Good, one less loser to deal with." 


	7. Chapter 7: Major Trouble

"Oh really? Good, one less loser to deal with." Matt walked up with his gang.  
  
"I'm actually not going."   
  
"Hey Kyo, Chrisy!" Kali jumped onto Chris' back.   
  
"Mind, not calling me that? And welcome back!" said Chris.  
  
"Hey! How was the Jello, Kali?" asked Kyo, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Never put me and jello in the same sentence, or I swear I'll wring your neck," she said, punching  
  
him softly.  
  
"Hey Josh!" Britney ran up to them. "I came to pick you guys up. Dad and the others went out.  
  
Don't ask where."  
  
"Hey, you feeling better?" asked Josh.  
  
"Who's she?" asked Matt, stuck down by her looks.  
  
"This is my older sister, Britney. Oh, and don't even try to date her. I'll make sure of it," said Josh.  
  
"Oh, and this is the same Josh who slept in his daddy's bed because his room had monsters under  
  
his bed and in his closet." Everyone began to laugh. "Anyways, come on you three. Kali? Want a  
  
ride?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
"I didn't know you got a licence. When did you get it?" asked Kyo, taking a seat at the kitchen  
  
table, as everyone else did.  
  
"I got it a few months ago. Just before we came here and saw you guys."  
  
The doorbell rang. Kyo opened it, and everyone piled behind him.  
  
"Excuse me, is Kai Hiwatari home?" It was a police officer.  
  
"Hey Dad!" screamed Kyo. He turned to the officer. "Does it sound like he's home?"  
  
"Well, I demand he come back home! You must do track him officer." An old woman appeared  
  
behind the officer. "Because of him, my daughter would still be alive!"  
  
"Kyo! I hope this affair isn't about you!"  
  
"Trini! Feli! Get over here!" said Chris.  
  
Trinity ran over. She was still dressed in her red school skirt, and white blouse.  
  
"Do you know where Kai Hiwatari would be?"   
  
"I just got off the phone with him. He's on his way. Would you like to come inside and wait?"  
  
They both accepted the invitation.  
  
They all changed out of their uniforms and ate a few snacks.  
  
"What did you do this time, Kyo?" asked Kai, walking through the door.  
  
"I didn't do anything! You hear me! I didn't do squat!" said Kyo.  
  
Kai laid his eyes on the old woman. "Kyo, Trinity, come here for a moment, please." They walked  
  
to another room out of ear shot.  
  
"It's her. I knew it! Is it dad? I know I've seen her before," said Trinity.  
  
"Who? Who is she?" asked Kyo.  
  
"That's your mother's mother. She thinks I murdered your mom because, I got her pregnent," said  
  
Kai.  
  
"Now what are we going to do? She'll split us apart," said Kyo.  
  
"Look, I'll call you if you're needed. Just go to your rooms."  
  
Kai returned to the officer.  
  
"According to what Ms. Wyllie says..."  
  
".... I murdered her daughter, right?" The officer nodded. "Well, she died because, she didn't stop  
  
bleeding after she gave birth to Kyo."  
  
"It was you who go her pregnant!"  
  
"Where is Kyo now?"  
  
"KYO! TRINITY!"  
  
They came rushing down the stairs in a instant.  
  
"You guys didn't make it upstairs did you?" asked Kai.  
  
"Nope, you called us while we were half way up the stairs," said Trinity.  
  
"Anyways, this is Kyo, and our oldest Trinity."  
  
"Have they been introduced to this woman?"  
  
"They have now."  
  
"I mean before this."  
  
"Trinity might have, defiantly not Kyo," uttered Kai.  
  
He turned to the woman. "These children obviously don't need you survive. So, now it is time to  
  
listen to you impression of the situation."  
  
"Whatever. After she died, I came home, put Trinity to bed, and tried to put Kyo to sleep, which  
  
is still no easy task. After, the phone woke Kyo up and it was her." Kai pointed to the woman.  
  
"She said that she'd make sure I was in prison before she dies. And that's where she hung up."  
  
"Alright, I say that a judge should handle this case. Tomorrow, you know where at three." They  
  
left.   
  
That night, Kyo tried to sleep. Trinity snuck into his room. "Can't sleep either?"  
  
Kyo got up. "Yea, let's go see, Dad."  
  
They walked over and snuck in. "Dad?" they said in unison.  
  
"I was waiting." Kai sat up. He turned on the light.  
  
"Brought a pack of cards in case." Kyo and Trinity sat on the bed.  
  
Morning came slowly. Ray went from room to room waking everyone up. He walked over to  
  
Kai's room, and opened the two double doors to enter.   
  
Kai lay on his side in the middle of the bed. Kyo's head against his chest, and Trinity's against his  
  
back.  
  
"It's almost a shame to..." Ray was cut off by Tala and Josh entering the room.  
  
"Hey! Kyosuke! We've got school!"  
  
"Come on, Big Blue. We've got a whole Tuesday to look forward to," said Tala.  
  
"Shut up, Red Head!" Kyo threw a pillow at Tala. "I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Little Kai Junior. That's just petrifying," said Tala. Ray laughed.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari isn't even awake. Neither is Trinity," said Chris.  
  
"We were up late. Now go away. If I possess Black Dranzer, I should stay black!" said Kyo.   
  
"CODE BLOOD RED!" screamed Chris. He opened the curtains.  
  
"DAMNIT YOU BETTER RUN!" Kyo sprung up, and chased after Chris.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" wailed Chris, who was pinned to a corner. Josh pulled Kyo off of  
  
him.  
  
"I'm not done with him yet! Let's go of me!" Kyo tried to pull himself from Josh's grip, but no  
  
luck.  
  
"Feli, close the curtains." Trinity pulled the covers over Kai, and signaled everyone out.  
  
"Let Dad sleep in for once. He purposely stayed up last night, knowing me and Kyo would  
  
come."  
  
"MR. HIWATARI!" The principal roared down the hall. "Why weren't you at Parent's Interview  
  
last night?!"  
  
"I forgot to tell my dad. We had a busy night." The principal slapped Kyo in his face. Kyo, this  
  
being his human reaction, flipped her over and flung her into the wall of lockers.  
  
"That's it! I've had it with you! Tonight, here, at six. After that, you're expelled from school  
  
grounds!!!" she screamed, and walked to her office.  
  
Matt walked up to him. "Oh, this is going to be fun. You're cronies are so easy to get to, without  
  
you." He laughed. Josh walked up to them. "Oh, it's you. Don't you dare try to get in the way."  
  
"I thought you and Matt, were buddy, buddy," said Kyo.  
  
"We were until I became friends with you," said Josh.  
  
"Well, I started the day the best way possible. Now, off to chemistry." Kyo and Josh dragged their  
  
feet down the hall.  
  
"You're late boys." Josh was about to open his mouth for an excuse, but he was cut of by Mrs.  
  
Granger. "Please, spare me the excuses."   
  
"Alright, then."  
  
"How was your day?" asked Kai, seeing Kyo threw, viciously, his backpack againest the wall.   
  
"We have to go to school at six o'clock... then I'm expelled from the school..."  
  
"Expelled? How'd you manage to do that?" asked Kai.  
  
"It was totally sweet!" said Chris, "The principal slapped him in the face, and he flipped her and  
  
threw he against the wall."  
  
"Come here, Kyo." Kyo walked over to him. Kai put his hand where he could tell the hit was. It  
  
was red, really red. The bruise was getting redder by each passing minutes. Kai got up, and  
  
returned with an ice pack. "Put it on your cheek before it gets worse."  
  
"She must have a strong arm, to cause that much damage," said Tala.  
  
"This is making it worse. I can actually feeling it now."   
  
"I think the principal is hurting more. Kyo's no weakling," said Josh.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Tala answered it.   
  
"I'm looking for a boy named Kyo Hiwatari. Is he here?" It was the same officer as the day before.  
  
"That's me," said Kyo, approaching the door, Kai not far behind him.  
  
"Mrs. Reki..."  
  
"Let me guess. Wants me in custody for disrespect of elders." The officer nodded. "Well, before I  
  
go, I think I should show you a few things." Kyo rolled up his long sleeved shirt. Cuts, what  
  
looked like it spelled out his name, were on his arm.  
  
"She's been abusing me." Tala turned to Kai. His expression was priceless, at least to Tala it was.  
  
He was shocked. He looked like he was going to pass out.  
  
"Were you aware of this, sir?" the officer asked.   
  
Kai shook his head. "He didn't tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry, she threatened me with a gun, knives, swords." He hugged his dad. Kai could feel his  
  
shirt become wet. He was... he was crying. For the first time in his life, he was crying.   
  
"It's.. It's alright."  
  
The officer took of his hat and placed it on his chest. "I'm deeply sorry for disturbing you. And  
  
Kyo.. If it happens again, tell someone." He spoke softly, and left.  
  
Kyo's POV  
  
As much as I hate to admit it, I'm to an all-boys academy with Josh and Chris. Yes, It's across the  
  
street from where Trinity is, and I have to stay there the whole year in my dorm, studying. This is  
  
going to be so much fun. 


	8. Chapter 8: New School

It's my last day at this school. No goodbyes, a few rumors, nothing else, but it's perfect. I hate  
  
saying goodbye. Kali was crying her eyes out when she found out, and so was Trinity, who now  
  
has to drive us to school almost everyday.  
  
By the end of the day, I was dead beat, and walking patiently to leave this hell hole. Until, Starling  
  
blocked the entrance. Thank heavens, that this is the last time I see her.  
  
"Are the rumors true? Are you really leaving?" asked Sakura.  
  
"As true as day, now move it," I said, trying to get past her.  
  
"Not until you tell me where and why!"  
  
"Academy for Boys in Tokyo City, and because I get expelled. Now shove." I took a step  
  
forward, and Sakura blocked me again. "What the... move." She didn't budge.  
  
"I don't have time for this!"  
  
I walked forward and pushed Sakura aside.  
  
"All packed? You're leaving in the morning," said Kai.  
  
"Yea, I guess so."  
  
"I know you didn't want to even look at that place, but It was either there or in some other  
  
country."  
  
"It's not your fault." He got under the covers.  
  
Kai got up. "Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't brush your teeth. Don't make me come  
  
back!" Kyo groaned.  
  
"This is huge!" said Chris.  
  
"Duh, it's a school for rich kids!" said Josh.  
  
"Shut up. Both of you. Just walk," snapped Kyo. Kyo saw a bunch of boys coming towards them.  
  
"Run."  
  
"What?" asked Josh.  
  
"Run. Don't ask. Run fast." They ran to the entrance.   
  
"You must be Kyosuke Hiwatari, Josh Valcov, and Chris Hybird. I'm your principal, Mr. Tanaka.  
  
Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Josh Valcov?" whispered Chris.  
  
"Dad's fault."  
  
"Anyways, I have some students waiting in your room." They were lead to a white door, with a  
  
sign that read '222'.   
  
The room had six twin beds, they all had a different colour blanket. There was black, blue, and  
  
green. In other words, Josh with Black, Kyo with Blue, and Chris in the green. Three girls sat on  
  
Kyo's bed talking.  
  
"This is Alexandra, Lana, and Riley. They'll be showing you around the school, and to your  
  
classes, you guys start classes in two days." Mr Tanaka turned to the girls. "You'll be excused for  
  
all classes for the next two days." He left us to, so called, bond. In between the bed were desk,  
  
each with there own lamp and computer.  
  
"Call me, Ally. Not Alexandra."  
  
Ally was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She wore a light blue t-shirt, and jeans. A silver  
  
necklace around her neck with a calligraphy 'A' on it, and large hoop earrings.  
  
Lana had chocolate brown hair. she wore a white t-shirt under a brown sweater.   
  
Riley had black hair and green eyes. She wore a plain green t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Hey guys! Welcome, I think," said Riley.  
  
"Oh stop it. They're probably wondering why we're here," said Lana.  
  
"You've read my mind," said Josh, tossing his bag, and himself on his bed.   
  
"Well, the schools are sort of intertwined. The actually schooling is down in the other building.  
  
There is a bridge-looking thing at the back of the school, which crosses over to the other  
  
building," said Lana.  
  
"That was really confusing," said Chris, working his way to his bed.  
  
"Anyways, you guys will be bunking with us, you've got that side, we've got this side. Bathroom  
  
on the left is ours, on the right is yours," said Riley.  
  
Kyo's cell phone rang. He tossed it to Chris. "I'm am not in the mood to talk to her now."  
  
Chris flipped it, and pressed the on button. "Hello?" He soon turned to Kyo. "She sound mad."   
  
"What? No I'm not telling you where I am. Because you'll bother me all day. Shut up. Fine I'm in  
  
222. WHAT?!"  
  
Chris and Josh turned to Kyo in surprise.  
  
"Yea. Talk to you later. At 6, alright, alright. Bye."  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ally, brushing her hair.  
  
"Yea, what was that about?" asked Josh.  
  
"Guess who our neighbours are?" Josh and Chris shook their heads. "Trinity, Felicity, Matt, do  
  
you want me to continue?" Josh shook his head furiously. "Good."  
  
"You know them?" asked Lana.  
  
"Well, Felicity is my dad's friend's daughter. Matt is my sister's girlfriend, and Trinity is my sister,"  
  
said Kyo.  
  
"Ouch. That's gotta be a pain," said Riley  
  
"And she wants us to join them for dinner. Table 9 in some resturant called Moonlight."  
  
"Us or you?" asked Chris.  
  
"She probably asked for him, but he's going to make us come regardless," said Josh.  
  
"You've got that right."   
  
"Moonlight? Thats the resturant downstairs. We have 10 different restaurant on the first floor and  
  
second floor. That's a pretty fancy restaurant. Not like suit and tie, but gourmet stuff, you know,"  
  
said Ally.  
  
"I hate gourmet food." He rolled up in ball, and decided to take a nap.  
  
"You sleep like a girl, you know that?" asked Ally, poking him gently.  
  
"Let him be. Probably already asleep," said Josh.  
  
Ally looked over. "Yea. He's sleeping like a baby."   
  
"Let's leave him and show them around, come on."   
  
"I think I'll stay here, I've got some homework to finish up," said Ally.  
  
"Kyo, wake up. Kyo?" Ally called him from her desk. It was five fourty-five. "Kyo!" She walked  
  
over to him. She placed her hand on his side, then traced her finger until she reached his shoulder.  
  
Then traced back to his waist. "You can join me if you want." Ally moved her hand at the speed  
  
of a bullet. Kyo took her hand, with a little tug. Ally lay beside him. "So, you look troubled."  
  
"My boyfriend back home broke up with me. But I wanted to wake you up because, you've got to  
  
get to 'Moonlight'." Kyo looked at her. "You just look so much like him. He's a little shorter than  
  
you, and he has brown hair."   
  
"Well, everyone's shorter than me. And natural blue hair is a little bizarre. Anyways, I think I'm  
  
going to sleep a little more. You can join me if you'd like." Ally smiled and snuggled up to Kyo.  
  
"This is a very confusing school!" said Chris, as he opened the door.  
  
"Shh.. take a look," said Lana. They all tip-toed in.   
  
"You don't really have to speak softly. Kyo can sleep through three hurricanes and nine tornadoes  
  
at the same time!" said Chris.  
  
"Hey, have any of you guys seen...." Trinity was cut off. She took out her cell phone and took a  
  
picture. She e-mailed it to her dad.  
  
"Kyo's going to kill you," said Josh.  
  
"I'm his sister. I can't be good to him all the time. Hey! Dad e-mailed back. He says: If you can  
  
have a love life, so can he. Tell him to ask her if she'd like to spend a weekend. No, you can't  
  
bring Matt.Dad.' No way! That's not fair!"  
  
"You were dating when you were thirteen, he's fourteen," said Chris.  
  
"Yea, but not even I've slept with Matt. Dad said not to."  
  
"He trusts Kyo more that you? But your older!" said Riley.  
  
"It makes sense though." Josh sat on his bed.  
  
"In what way?" asked Lana.  
  
"Well, Trinity, it is true that you'll go on a date with every hot boy that asks you out?" asked Josh.  
  
Trinity nodded. "And Kyo? What does he do?"  
  
"Push everyone away. But then, what's going on here?" asked Trinity.  
  
"Maybe he likes her," Chris said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"They just met!" said Trinity.  
  
"Well, maybe he felt a spark."  
  
"You very darn well know I don't believe in that damn spark."  
  
"Yea. Well maybe you started?" said Chris.  
  
"Who was her boyfriend before?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Excuse me!" Trinity pulled him off the bed. "She had a boyfriend before?!"  
  
"Yea. She just broke up with him."  
  
"Your ruthless! Your not supposed to hook up with a girl after she just broke up!" said Trinity.  
  
"It was me. Not him." Ally had woken up with all the noise.  
  
"You wanted him? Aww... my little brothers got a girlfriend!"  
  
"Don't make me call Kyolightera! I'll slit your throat if I have to," snapped Kyo.   
  
Ally grabbed one of his arms. "Wanna go for a walk along the Moonflow?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Have fun! Bye Little Kyos....!" called Trinity. Kyo spun around and held out his two hand, his  
  
fingers evenly spaced out. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Trinity pleaded, as the three girls wondered  
  
what they were talking about.  
  
Ally and Kyo left the room.  
  
"The Moonflow is a lit pond at night. It's so beautiful and very romantic. It's right around the  
  
corner. Why don't we get some ice cream?"  
  
"I'll go get it. You go on ahead." He reached the line, a boy pushed him into a wall.  
  
"I saw you with Ally. She my girl. Stay away from her," he demanded.   
  
'Too many people here. I can't do anything to him. Wait! That's Matt, with another girl. I highly  
  
doubt that's Trinity.' He thought for a minute. "Well, she asked if I wanted to go to the  
  
Moonflow, and I said yes not having anything better to do. And besides she's my room mate. I  
  
can't exactly stay that far away from her." The boy was furious.  
  
"KYO! Get off him, Max!" Trinity came running.  
  
"What? You're dating two girls?" his gang laughed.  
  
"No! He's my little brother!" They all stopped laughing.  
  
"That's your brother?" Kyo began to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"You're that Max kid who is champ swordsman, right?" said Kyo. Mike nodded. "Meet me at  
  
your practice room, tomorrow. When I'm through with you, your champ records will vanish."  
  
There were whispers behind him. He went back to meet Ally.  
  
"Hey! Ice cream!" whined Ally, taking a hold of his arm. Kyo didn't reply. He just starred into the  
  
lake. It was lit with different coloured light and a water fall. It was more like make-out central  
  
than a get together sort of place. "Something the matter?"   
  
"Hm."  
  
"What is it? Tell me. I want to know!" said Ally.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It isn't nothing."  
  
"I'm hungry, you wanna get something to eat?"   
  
"Don't change the subject, Kyo." Kyo grinned. "According to my dad, I'm a growing boy, and a  
  
growing boy needs to eat. Wanna go down the Moonlight place, and get something to eat, or grab  
  
a burger?"  
  
"A burger would be fine," Ally smiled back.  
  
"Have fun kiddies?" asked Lana, sitting on Josh's bed.  
  
"Yea, lover boy. Have fun?" asked Josh.  
  
"Shut up, Josh."  
  
"Kyo, you better get the bath before Josh does," said Chris, drying his hair with a towel.  
  
"On it."  
  
"Oh come on!!!" said Josh, and Kyo closed the door.  
  
"Look, we're going to get some hot water tonight. I'm heading to the shower." Ally walked into  
  
the bathroom.  
  
Morning sun shone threw the blinds of room 222. Kyo, as always, was the last person the wake  
  
up, even though the sun was directed to his face.   
  
"How does he sleep like that?" asked Amy, pouring a cup of tea.  
  
"It's the complete opposite of what Mr. Hiwatari does. He wakes up at five or six o'clock. But  
  
Kyo's pretty cute when he sleep. The complete opposite of what he really is," said Chris. He sat at  
  
the tip of Kyo's bed.   
  
"He's super cute!" said Ally.  
  
Suddenly, you could hear a large growl, and a scream.  
  
"Damnit Kyo! You scared me!" Kyo was busy laughing. "Don't ever do that to me again!" Chris  
  
stomped off to brush his teeth.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Ally opened it. "Get ready Hiwatari. It's time to tango." It was  
  
Max. 


	9. Chapter 9: No sleep, my match

"Tango? What?" said Ally.  
  
"She doesn't know? It's about her after all. The little missy should know," grinned Max. "We're gonna have a swordfight. He's going down. It will start at noon. Have a partner." Max left.   
  
"Hear that Josh. Have a partner."  
  
"Me? This is going to be fun! Should I just Kessia, KessiaUG, Kessiain, or my new one, KessiaCrystal. Totally awesome new sword. Have you heard of Sword Keys? They're awesome. They can change your sword to take on your opponents weakness. Your dad has one for you. I forgot to pick it up before we left. What sword are you going to use?" asked Josh.  
  
"Kaidarkra, Kyolightera. Got to phone dad, ask him to use his sword."  
  
"Pardon? You are speaking a completely different language!" said Lana.  
  
"And you're fighting with the champion swordsman! You guys must be mad!" said Riley.  
  
Ally hugged Kyo. "Promise you'll come back not hurt okay?" she buried her face into his chest.  
  
Practice Arena  
  
"Team Champion Max and Mike versus Team Flaming Wolf Kyo and Josh. Please get ready to take out your swords."   
  
"Summoning KessiabladeUG!" KessiabladeUG appeared. "Dress spirit Kessiablade style." Josh was wearing his black M.A.D.E. shirt and black cargo pants.  
  
"What is that?" asked Mike.  
  
"Probably something to phyche us!" said Max.  
  
"Summoning Kyolightera!" Kyolightera appeared in his hand. "Dress Spirit Kyolightera style!" Kyo changed to black cargo pants, and a red tank top with a black phoenix on the back. He wore black finger-less gloves, and his sword was in a red case on his back.  
  
"He's got his fathers spunk, but is he as good as him," said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Kyo and Max will start. The rules are keep the battle clean. No stabbing, killing or slashing. To tag your partner, touch and part of his body. Keep it PG-13. Now, in position."  
  
Kyo stood infront of Max.   
  
"Those looks don't scare me," said Max.  
  
"Good. I didn't want them to."  
  
"Fight!" Max started throwing attacks at Kyo.  
  
"You're so arrogent." Kyo looked at his watch. "Tired yet?"  
  
Max made one powerful attack, and Kyo stopped it between his fingers. "What are you? Superhuman?"  
  
"No, you aren't that great."  
  
"Death match!" called out Max.  
  
Josh and Mike stepped into the playing field.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Mike charged for Josh. Max did the same to Kyo. "Kyo! All out!" Kyo and Josh were both boxed into a corner. "This is done," said Max.  
  
"Think so?" Kyo jumped and flipped over them both. He held Josh's sword, as well as his own.  
  
"What? How did he?!" Mike and Max were biwildered. The two swords were pointed to the back of their heads. It was over.  
  
"Winners are Team Flaming Wolf." Everyone was speechless.   
  
Kyo and Josh returned to their normal clothing. "That's the last time I use that must power for amutures," said Josh.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep. See you later." Josh followed Kyo back into their room. As Kyo walked in, Ally came running up to him and huggec him tightly. Then she said firmly, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" She let go of him. Curling up into a ball again, he slept peacefully.  
  
"Why does he alway do that? Hey where did Josh go?" asked Lana.  
  
"They must be pretty tired. They're both sleeping," said Riley.  
  
After supper, they all went to sleep early, except for Kyo. Midnight struck and Kyo was still feeling the cold air of the night on the balcony. He was sitting on the rail, his feet swinging in the free air. Everything was silent. Maybe a few cars every now and then, or some snoring, but that didn't matter. His cellphone rang.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I thought you would have been awake."  
  
"Hey Dad," said Kyo smiling. His voice was calm, with no clue of sleepyness. This was the longest time he had ever been away from his dad. It was kind of weird. Ally openned the door unoticed. "Yea. I'm fine. How did you know I'd be awake? Intuition my foot. It was sort of odvious I'd be awake. I start tomorrow, well.. today.. yea.. this morning. Huh? Ally?" Ally's heart jumped. "Yea. I know. The resemblence is remarkable." He looked into the starry night. "Of course not! I like her because, she's a sweet girl. Shut up. Pardon? Matt and Kali? Mrs. Granger's going to kill her! Hey, how do you know that anyways? YOU READ MY MAIL!! Don't I have a nice father!" Ally had to resist laughing. Finally, he tapped him on his shoulder. He jumped, and turned his head. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to hear you say I was sweet." She kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"Dad, I'm getting tired. Talk to you tomorrow." They both hung up.   
  
"Do you miss him?" asked Ally.  
  
"Miss who?" asked Kyo.   
  
"Your dad. He seems really nice."  
  
"He cares about what I'm doing. He's always there to listen. After my mom died, Trinity said that he tried to keep in touch often. He wasn't very talkative, and still isn't, but he knows when somethings wrong. Kind of like Chris. I can say hi, and put on a happy face, and he can see right through it."  
  
"Chris? How long have you been friends?" asked Ally.  
  
"A long time. I think I met him when I was one month. It's like we were destined to be friends."  
  
"One month. You couldn't do much then. How do you know it's one month?" asked Ally.  
  
"My dad told me. Chris' parent are Kylee and Thomas Hybird."  
  
"You mean those two explorers who travel around studying cultures."  
  
"That's them. They're company does a special program for schools. Chris' school always getting the freebie."  
  
"Friends in high places. Well more like parents in high places." It was silent for a while. Ally broke the silence. "I heard you say I looked like someone."  
  
"I see. You want to know who you look like right?" Ally nodded. "You look like two people. First is my godmother, and the second.." Kyo paused.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I'll tell you." He took out his wallet and took out a photo, and handed it to her. There was a young woman with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes.   
  
"Who is she? She's so beautiful."  
  
"That's my mom."  
  
"Your mother?" Kyo nodded. They talked for a little longer then Ally went inside to sleep.  
  
"You were out here all night?" Ally came through the door dressed in her gray kilt and white blouse. Kyo got up. "Yea. I was." He fixed her collar, and went inside to change.  
  
Ally knew that Kyo hadn't slept all week. She was relieved when on Friday night. He went to bed early. It was then she made a call.   
  
"Hello? Mr. Hiwatari?"   
  
"Hi Ally."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"   
  
"Instinct. What's the matter?"  
  
"Well.. I was wondering.. what was up with the no sleeping for a week thing." She could here a faint laugh.  
  
"It's a normal thing."  
  
"Normal? Not going to sleep for a week is normal!"   
  
"For Kyo it is. He goes to bed when he's tired. Spends the time stargazing. Most of the time I make him do his homework though."  
  
"Well, I thought I'd get that out fo my system."  
  
"No problem. Call anytime."  
  
"Bye." She hung up. "I still don't see how that's normal."  
  
Monday after school  
  
"Miss home? Dad's calling us back home," said Trinity.  
  
"Did he call us or me?" asked Kyo, looking up from his notebook.  
  
"You. It was really weird. He asked if you could get a ride home."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Friday night."   
  
"It's only monday."  
  
"I'm quite aware of that."  
  
"So I have to deal with four more days? Oh this is going to be fun." Kyo rolled onto the bed.   
  
"What also was weird, was that he asked if Ally was free this weekend."  
  
"I'm free. I need to get out of this place. My parents don't want me to come back home."   
  
"Alright then, do you want your own room? Or do you want to share a bed with my baby brother?" She could see that bright blush appear on Ally's face.  
  
"Trinity! You're so mean!!" said Kyo.  
  
"Anyways, I've got to go. See you Friday."   
  
"Hey Kyo. I forgot to tell you something." said Ally, walking beside him in the hallway to class. "You're going to have to join a club."  
  
"A club? What for? I really don't want to."  
  
"It's school rule. By the first month, of admisson you must be in an after school activity or club. It's says on the bulliten board in the main hall on the third floor."  
  
"And you memorized this why?" asked Kyo, entering the chemistry lab.  
  
"For your sake, because if you don't you'll get kicked out of the school. Chris joined the chemistry club, and Josh joined the sword club. Maybe you should join the fighting club. Here's the brochure." Kyo flipped through it.   
  
"Which one are you in?" asked Kyo, astonished by the amount of different clubs there were.  
  
"Journalist. My mom coaches the Fighting Club. And I think you told me you took Martial Arts."  
  
"Yea. That's right. Maybe I should. It could be fun, I guess."  
  
"Come on, let's go sign you up!" She took Kyo's arm and ran through the crowd.  
  
Classes ended quicker than I thought. It didn't drag on like it usually did. So, I made my way to the room. I quickly changed into the clothes I use to fight with Kyolightera. I headed to club 'hangout', as refered by Ally. There was Ally's mom. Ally looked a lot like her. She had long blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. "Hello. You're Kyo, right?" She seemed very familiar to me. Like I've met her before. "We should see where you are in terms of fighting." They stepped into a sound proof room with no windows. The door camouflaged with the room. Making it hard to find unless you see the silver door knob. "Let us begin. Don't hold back, Kyosuke." 


	10. Chapter 10: Runaway Stepsister?

"Don't hold back, Kyosuke!" There fists clashed. They were pretty close in strength. "Let your anger out!" Dad's quote. Was it just a coincidence? Or did she know him?   
  
"How do you my full name?" asked Kyo, he got low and spun on the ground knocking her off her feet.  
  
"Kyosuke Dranzer Hiwatari. Tsk, tsk. You have no clue."  
  
"I know my name."  
  
"Not about that."  
  
They threw a few punches and kicks. In the end, they were too tired to figure out who won.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell your father."  
  
"How do you know him anyways?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Well, my maiden name is Crystal Elementa. Ring a bell? Hmm?"   
  
"I remember a little. I just can't lay a finger on it."  
  
"I'll leave you to think."  
  
An hour later  
  
"Remember yet?" Crystal came in smiling.  
  
"Yea." Kyo smirked  
  
"So, tell, is he as cute as he was when he was your age?" asked Crystal.  
  
"I wasn't around then. I wouldn't know."  
  
"You look like him. I would think a lot of people would tell you that."  
  
"My dad doesn't introduce me to a lot of people," said Kyo.  
  
"No surprise there," said Crystal, studying the sword cases on the wall. "Say, have you heard of Galaxia?"  
  
"Who hasn't?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Well, do you know that your father could pick up Galaxia?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Yea. He said it's one really strong sword, and that there was a one percent chance that I could pick it up. Well, it's stronger than everyone elses I guess."  
  
"Wanna find out if you're in that one percent? I hate to admit it but,  
  
I don't think you'll be able to do it," said Crystal.  
  
"Trying never hurt anyone. At least, the first time it didn't." Crystal openned the case, and Kyo reached for the sword. He picked it up, just as the principal walked in the room.  
  
"Crystal! Wait! What's going on?" she said in pure shock. She explained everything.  
  
Home  
  
"Hey Dad!"  
  
"Hi Mr. Hiwatari! Hi Dad!"  
  
"Hello Daddy!"  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
"Oh, I get one hello and you get four," complained Tala.  
  
"It's my house."  
  
"Hey Dad! I wanna show you something! I'm in the sword room."  
  
Kai walked up the stairs into the sword room.  
  
"Check this out! Super Summoning!" Kyo held his hand infront of him. "GALAXIA!"  
  
Kai smiled as the sword appeared in his hands instead of Kyo's. He looked a little shocked, but you couldn't really tell. "I am currently the true owner of Galaxia. If I am nearby, the sword will go to me, not you. Don't worry, you'll get it when I die."   
  
"Home sweet home!" cried Chris, flopping onto his bed.  
  
"You've got that right!" Kyo walked in.  
  
"You're house is huge!" said Ally.  
  
"Yea well, it's actually a mansion."  
  
"KYO! DOWNSTAIRS! NOW!"  
  
"What did you do this time?" asked Josh from behind them.  
  
"Well, good luck," said Chris, they all waved goodbye, as if they would never see him again. They were right too.  
  
"Progress report just arrived. And I already get a note calling me over there!"  
  
  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Sure you didn't. Why does this happen so often? And why to you, and not Chris or Josh, or anyone else for that matter?"  
  
"Josh got one too. He took it out before you people could see it."   
  
"Where did he hide it?" asked Tala. Kyo dug into his pocket, and handed him a little pink slip.  
  
"JOSH VALCOV! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
Chris waved goodbye at the top of the stairs.  
  
"CHRIS! YOU FOLLOW!"  
  
"I guess I'll come too," said Ally.  
  
"I hope you're not hiding one too," said Kai.  
  
"Nah. He sucks up too much," said Ally, "Besides, I'm in every class that Kyo has. He hasn't gotten in trouble. Unless you did something to my mom in the Fighting Club."  
  
"I did nothing. That principal hates us."  
  
"It was signed by C.Moygawa," said Tala, examining the slip.  
  
"Wait, those slips came from my mom."  
  
"Moygawa? I know that name. I just..."  
  
Kai was cut of by Kyo. "Crystal Moygawa or Crystal Elementa."  
  
"Wait, then that makes Ally your Godsister!" said Trinity.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend now."  
  
"It's on Monday, looks like we go together," said Tala.  
  
"You've got two days to ponder on what they'll say. Dinner's almost ready," said Trinity.  
  
"That was really good," said Ally, resting her head on Kyo's chest.  
  
"I'm just glad I didn't get food poisoning," said Kyo.  
  
"Oh come on. You're sister wouldn't do that to you!"  
  
"She would."   
  
"What do you think mom's gonna talk about?" asked Ally.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe about the more A's I've been getting since I met you."  
  
"More? You got one," said Ally.  
  
"One more than he usually gets," said Kai walking into the room and sitting at the end of the bed.  
  
"I'm glad I'm making an impression," said Ally.  
  
"I am too, to be honest."   
  
"Shut up! I did not get the motavation from here!" said Kyo with a slight laugh. He threw a pillow at his dad. He caught it a basically whipped it back, hitting right on target.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's around midnight. Kyo hogged most of the blankets, but he has his arms wrapped around me. That's much warmer than blankets anyday. Anyways, I met Mr. Hiwatari today. To be honest, Mr. Hiwatari and Kyo are more like brothers or best friends than father and son. I heard him talking in the kitchen before. He was talking about some girl, it wasn't me. He kept saying that she was old enough to get her own place. Whoever he was talking to, had the name Crystal. I hope it wasn't my mom. I hear him coming, I got to go! Byez!  
  
Kai walked in. He walked over to Ally's side of the bed. He knelt down. He noticed the diary and pen under her pillow. "You don't have to hide from me. Open those beautiful eyes of yours." Ally starred at him. "Works everytime."  
  
'What do you mean by that?" asked Ally.  
  
"Nothing. Just a flashback I guess. What's the matter?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. I just, well, I'm used to having a stuffed animal with me. I left it back at school." Kai got up and into Kyo's closet. He came out with a blue stuffed elephant.  
  
"This is Kyo's. Loved it until he thought he got too old for it. He called it Mr. Cuddles for a reason."  
  
"Thanks!" she said back. She almost immediatly went to sleep.  
  
"AHH! DAD!" Kyo found Ally and his elephant sleeping soundly.  
  
"Kyo, go back to sleep!" grumbled Ally.  
  
"What are you doing with Mr... I mean, my animal!"  
  
"I like stuffed animals. You're dad let me borrow it so I could go to sleep. Your Mr. Cuddles is so soft."  
  
"Hey! It's Mr. Cuddles! I haven't seen that thing in ages!" said Chris.  
  
"Mr. who?" questioned Josh.  
  
"Kyo's old stuffed toy. He loved that thing! You can tell too. He used to bite on that thing so much, that you can see teeth mark on his left ear," said Chris.  
  
"Ahh, I see you've reunited with an old friend."  
  
"Why do you continue to ruin my life?! AHHH!" He buried himself under the covers and screamed.  
  
They all drove to the school, Monday morning. The parents stayed in the dorm until it was time to meet Mrs. Moygawa.  
  
"Why won't you let me! I'm nineteen!"  
  
"I told you that we'll work this out with your father. And he should be here soon. The other children don't about you, please, look friendly." Crystal looked at the bluish-grey haired girl with grey eyes. She wore the school uniform. Kyo and everyone else entered.   
  
"Crystal, what's going on?" asked Kai.  
  
"Daddy!" The girl hugged Kai tightly.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone screamed except Tala.  
  
"So this is Lexy? I haven't seen her since she first learned how to walk!" asked Tala.  
  
"Daddy, you believe me, right?" Lexy pleaded. Kai nodded.  
  
"I think it's about time you were introduced to, I guess, your stepbrother and stepsisters."  
  
"Wait, so your trying to say that you and my mom..... EWWWW!" screamed Ally. She fainted into Kyo's arms.  
  
"Trinity's fainted to. Kyo's the only one alive at the moment," said Josh, holding up Trinity, with the help of his dad.  
  
"Hard to believe we actually did something real bad, eh?" said Crystal.  
  
"Yea, it's weird. Now that actually sounds like something I would do!" said Kyo, with a grin.  
  
"You better not though," said Kai.  
  
"Yea, he'd physically kill you," said Chris, "Then me because I would know about it."  
  
"Wait, that's like saying that she was a mistake," said Josh.  
  
"In a way, she was. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't get rid of her. She's family," said Crystal.  
  
"Now the reason why we're here is to figure out if you can move out."  
  
The dispute ended at eight. Lexy was dancing around the room when Crystal finally said 'Fine'.  
  
"Bye Daddy! Good to see you again!" Lexy waved goodbye.  
  
Morning came quickly. Kyo came in from outside. He was shocked to see everyone calling on their phones frantically. "Kyo! Thank goodness! Have you seen Ally?" asked Lana, on Josh's bed, sitting in his lap.  
  
"No. I should go tell Crystal." Kyo hurried to the staff room. The prncipal answered. "Can I please speak to Cry.. I mean Mrs. Moygawa? It's an emergancy!" Crystal came to the door. "Ally's gone missing." She told the other teachers. Kyo was instructed to go back to his room. As he walked through the door, their was a P.A. announcement that school was off today and that no one was to leave their dorm.  
  
"Lana, stop pacing. You're making me nervous," said Riley.  
  
"I can't. I'm nervous." After a while, she threw herself onto Josh, and soon fell asleep.  
  
"Rumors say that she killed herself. Girls, they're so complicated. Body, mind and soul," said Kyo.  
  
"I called to tell you that Crystal asked me to come and search tomorrow morning."  
  
"Dad! That's awesome." Kyo's voice became silent.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Kai.  
  
"I think this is about the fact that you and Crystal were together at one point, as her and myself. How did it happen?"  
  
"It happened... when I was a rebel."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"We're home!" cried Tala.  
  
"Where were you two? And Kai, didn't you say nine? It's ten!"  
  
"Sorry Babe. Meet me in your bedroom. I'll be showering."  
  
/We did it. Then, when we woke up, we found out about a baby./  
  
"Kai! I went to the doctor today." Crystal smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Kai, we did it. I'm pregnent."  
  
"Crystal, I know this is crazy, but I can't handle it now! I'm on the run from the police. We're only seventeen!" said Kai.  
  
"I know. Kai promise me not to tell my parents."  
  
/And from this day forward, her parents have no clue about Lexy. They think that /  
  
*End* 


	11. Chapter 11: Gone and back again

"Whoa. Is that a new teacher?" asked a girl with brown eyes.  
  
"Hey! It looks like Hiwatari's old man came to stop him froming crying!" said Mike, everyone snickered.  
  
"Kai! Thank goodness you're here! Did Kyo fill you in?" asked Crystal, running down the hallway, and coming to a complete halt.  
  
"He's not liked a lot around here, is he?" Crystal shook her head with a sour face.  
  
"Come on! We're going to meet the others in Kyo's dorm."  
  
"Okay! Now, I've made up a plan. Kyo and Kai, you guys are going jump to roofs. You'll get a better look from above. Chris and Riley, you two search the school grounds throughly. Meaning both schools. Josh and Lana take the west side of this city and Tala and I will take the east. Any questions?" Josh raised his hand.  
  
"So, you want us to walk the whole west side of the city?" asked Josh.  
  
"Who said you guys were going to walk?"  
  
They went into the school garage.  
  
"Blue one's yours. Remember to wear your helmet."  
  
"Whoa! This are like motocross! Are you trying to kill me?" asked Josh, eyeing Crystal.  
  
"Of course not! We need you!" said Crystal.  
  
"Awesome! Grab a helmet, Lana, we're gonna have some fun," said Josh.  
  
"Not if I throw up!" They sped off. Only stopping to show a lisence at the front gate.  
  
"As for you two, keep on going up the stairs, you'll reach the end with a red door. Open it, and your on the roof."  
  
"Ms. Moygawa! I would think that the last thing you'd do is go on a joyride when your only daughter is missing!" the principal stepped in.  
  
"It's not a joyride, it's a search, with a little fun here and there!"  
  
"Well, see you tonight, Crystal!"  
  
"Bye Crystal!" chriped Kyo, running past the principal, muttering somethong about 'being formal' and 'detention'.  
  
"Hey Hiwatari!" Mike and Mark watched them running up the stairs.  
  
"No time!"  
  
They got to the roof. They looked down. "Don't fall, it's a long drop!" said Kai.  
  
"You're making me so much feel better."  
  
"Good." They jumped and stopped and looked on each side everytime.  
  
"There's nothing! Absolutly nothing!" said Kyo.   
  
"Hush." They heard a distant 'Kyo! Mr. Hiwatari!'. "Come on."  
  
"Kyo! If your here, go back to the school. Hold on tight, Lana!"  
  
They jumped back to the school.  
  
"So, you did here me! Ha! Well, I saw her. She was in an alley with some other boys. Looks like they're friends, but I'm not sure."  
  
"It was probably, Lanny. I won't worry too much," said Crystal, taking off her helmet.  
  
"Lanny? But he went missing!" said Riley.  
  
"Yes. But I guess he's back, hun," said Crystal.  
  
"Who's Lanny?" asked Josh.  
  
"Ally's escape into the world," said Lana.  
  
"He's a rebel. Not very dangerous though," said Riley.  
  
"Lanny....." murmered Kai.  
  
"You think it's his son?" asked Tala.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know."  
  
"Yes, anyways, try to get some sleep." Crystal turnned to Kyo and Kai. "Both of you."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts. Goodnight!" Crystal walked out the room.  
  
"Try knowing her your whole life," said Kai.  
  
"I'm not tired."  
  
"Shut up, kid," said Kai.  
  
"Yea kid," mimiced Chris.  
  
"HEY!!"   
  
"Yo Kyo! Tone it down. Believe it or not, people need to sleep," said Josh.  
  
Kyo wrapped himself with one side of blankets, his back againest Kai's.   
  
"Kyo, try to rest a bit. Or I swear, i'll have to drug you," said Kai. Kyo fell asleep soon after.  
  
  
  
"Kyo! Get up! Get up now!" screamed Josh.  
  
"He ain't waking up. He could sleep through anything. That's what you said to us when we first met," said Riley.  
  
"Kai! Wake him up would ya!" said Tala.  
  
Kai lifted up the blankets and crawled in. A few seconds later, Kyo jumped out of bed screaming. "DAD!"  
  
"Works everytime!" said Chris.  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Riley, laughing.  
  
"It's weird. You can't get him in bed, and can't get him out," said Chris.  
  
"Anyways, get changed and get to class. We're going to hang around here and see if Ally comes back," said Tala.  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
"Morning! Daddy! I found an apartment!" said Lexy.  
  
"That's great," said Kai.  
  
"It's a half hour drive. I can move into it next week," said Lexy.  
  
"Anyways, that was an all call. School's cancelled again. I'm starting to get really bored," said Chris.  
  
"And no one's allowed to leave the school without parental permission," said Josh.  
  
Tala and Kai looked at eachother.   
  
"You boys could go out. I mean, Mr. Hiwatari is legally your parent since your parents are out. I wish my parents would just come," said Lana.  
  
"Whoa. I just noticed that we could get out of here," said Josh.  
  
"You guys are very slow. Let's go somewhere where we can work off some stream. I say home," said Kyo.  
  
"Home.. What a wonderful word," said Chris, dreamily.  
  
"Yea, well let's go. And Tala, I'm driving this time," said Kai. Josh quietly clasped his hands together, and murmered a little 'Thank You' to thin air.  
  
"I'm going to bed!" screamed Josh.  
  
"Bed? It's lunch time! That's all you boys have been thinking about lately. Sleep, sleep, SLEEP! Damn hormones!" said Tala.  
  
"I find it pretty normal. You can't get Kyo in the bed, and you can't get him out. Ever since he turnned thirteen. Plain and simple, " said Kai.  
  
"Ever since Josh came here he hasn't been able to wake up. I swear there must be sleeping gas or something effecting this air," said Tala, shaking his head.  
  
"Tala. That was Biovolt. They're coming after Kyo and Josh. I don't like this at all."  
  
"I don't either. We should keep them here. It may be safer than at the school," said Tala, drinking his coffee.  
  
"They said that they're going to fight for him. At the school. Meaning we have to go there," said Kai.  
  
"I guess we've got no choice." Kai nodded.  
  
"Remember to bring your sword fully cleaned tomorrow!"   
  
"You teach both fighting and swordplay?"  
  
"Oh, Hi Kai. I don't usually. I'm just supplying."  
  
"I see. Look Crystal, they're after Kyo. The battle is sometime this week. They didn't tell us when."  
  
"I was wondering why you guys got back so fast. We should keep a close eye on those boys. When we lose them, that's when they'll try to take him away."  
  
"They're going to challenge him to a swordfight," said Kai.  
  
"We should hold a tournament school-wise. Give him some practice," suggested Crystal. "But how do we get him to join without telling him."  
  
"Simple really. Hold the tournament on a school day. Prize being a day or two off." Crystal nodded.  
  
"Three day off of school as a prize! And it's being held on Monday! Why not sign up!"  
  
"Swordplay Tournament?" said Josh, overhearing the noise near the message board.  
  
"The four people who make it to the finals get to have three days off. The three days are of their choice. Too bad I'm no good at swordplay," said Chris.  
  
"Well, I guess it could be fun beating up on these amuteurs. And it's a tag team tournament meaning no individuals allowed. Meaning that Kyo and I are partners."  
  
"No one said that I was going to join."  
  
"WHAT?" said Chris and Josh.  
  
"This is probably a scheme that Dad and Crystal cooked up to test me. Besides, three days off isn't a lot," said Kyo.  
  
"It's better than nothing." Kyo shook his head walked away.  
  
"Well, that definatly didn't work. He's so stubborn!" cried Crystal.  
  
"Well, at least we tried."  
  
"You're giving up on him already! Some father you are! AHHH!!!" screamed Crystal.  
  
"If he dies, it's his own fault."  
  
"My fault? Oh come on, a little faith in me!!" Kyo walked in with his books. He took his seat infront of Crystal's desk.  
  
"Now that Daddy's here, you have to be all polite and well-behaved!" said Crystal.  
  
"I know, it sucks!" said Kyo.  
  
It has been a month since the New Biovolt told Kai that they were challenging Kyo. There first attack hasn't started yet.  
  
Kyo sat under a tree, quietly gazing into space.  
  
"Hey Blue Boy! What are you up to?"  
  
"Believe it or not, it's none of your business."  
  
"Would you tell me if I told you I know where Ally is?"  
  
"Ally's gone. She was something to me, but now nothingness, Mike. Take her if you like." He could tell she was near. Very close. Behind him. Behind Mike.   
  
"Even if I did care, even a little, I would have gotten her out as quick as I could."  
  
"KYOSUKE HIWATARI! I HATE YOU!" It was Ally. She was back. 


	12. Chapter 12: Running Away

"Kyo!" It was Crystal. He continued walking. "Kyosuke Dranzer Hiwatari!"  
  
"Okay, now that drew the line." Kyo turnned to her, arms crossed, not looking very happy.  
  
"I'm glad. You come with me, now."  
  
"I have nothing to say about her. You can't convince me to like her."  
  
"That's not what it's about." said Crystal.  
  
"Then what is it?"   
  
"I told you to come with me to find out."  
  
"Waste of my time." He proceeded to the door.  
  
"Too bad then. Oh, Kyo, I heard of a little blue stuffed ele..." She was refering to Mr. Cuddles.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" This caught everyone's attention. They weren't sure what it was about though.  
  
"Then you come with me."   
  
He followed her into her office. "Chemistry marks.."  
  
"I've heard this speech before. You need to get your chemistry marks up or you'll fail. And I answer the same thing everytime. I don't give a damn!" He got up from the chair he was sitting on, and walked though the door. Crystal watched every move he made. She collasped into her chair.  
  
"He's going to drink."

Josh was about to open the door, when Kyo came stomping in, threw his school bag on his bed, and stomped right out."Mrs. Moygawa! There are rumors that Mr. Hiwatari left school grounds under your supervision!" screamed the principal, disturbing the class.  
  
"He'll be back. Just gone out to blow off some steam."  
  
"And what if he's kidnapped!" Crystal paused for a minute, and said, "Can't imagine that. Now if you'll excuse us....."  
  
"He is out there and you act as if this is normal!"  
  
"There is absoultly nothing we can do to stop him. He's dangerous. Especially after he drinks really strong alchoholic drinks," said Josh.  
  
"He'll be sleeping like a baby by six. Please note he hasn't slept since last week," said Chris.  
  
"All we can do is wait," said Crystal. The principal stomped out of the room."Party time!" screamed Trinity. She danced her heart out in the small club full with people.  
  
"Come on, Trinity! Let's go sit, and get something to drink!" said Matt.  
  
They walked over to the bar. "Two smirnoff mandrin." Trinity looked towards the side to see Kyo, now talking to some girl. She had black hair and wore a pink tank top, and blue jeans.  
  
"Kyo!" she ran and hugged him from behind. "I heard you left school grounds. For advice, it'll be a lot easier if you don't go back." The girl starred at them.  
  
"I don't need that advice, Trinity. I don't plan on going back."  
  
"Going back where?" asked the girl beside him.  
  
"School," murmerred back Kyo.  
  
"You go to that private school not to far from here, right?" she said, just loud enough to be heard over the music.  
  
"Yea. I do."  
  
"Where are you going to stay if you don't go back?"   
  
"I'm not really tired, so I really don't need to go to sleep."  
  
"Well, I have my own place, so if you want you can stop by," she said.  
  
"That would be nice. I just need a place to take shelter. By the way, you never told me your name."  
  
"People just call me Hawk." She smiled innocently. Trinity watched them closely. She knew that Hawk was safe, but what was a fourteen year old girl doing in a bar."Kai!" Crystal came racing to him.  
  
"You know I should just move here. I seem to come here everyother day."  
  
"That's all you have to say! You're son is missing, and that's all you can say! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE!"  
  
"I do. But you think that I, who did the exact same thing when I was his age, has the right to go up to him and say not to do this."  
  
"You're his parent, Kai! It's your responsability to take care of him!" screamed Crystal.  
  
"I know, but I can't go to him. This is something he will have to do. I've known it since he was born."  
  
"You disgust me! I can't believe you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Reason why we never worked." Crystal just starred at him for a while, and soon, stomped off."Your dad did this too. So, is that why your doing this?"  
  
"You ask too many questions."  
  
"I'm curious about you, Kyo. I mean, it's a hard desision."  
  
"You're tired. Get some rest. I'll tell you tomorrow." Hawk said her goodnights, and went to sleep.Kyo looked at the dark sky, looking for constillations. There wasn't a lot of wind, but it was very cloudy. He gave up on trying to find them. He felt his phone vibrate. A text message from his dad. He openned it. He smiled at the single word that was typed on the screen. 'BED.' He walked inside.  
  
"I guess you're Kyo." A jet black haired boy, who looked a little bit older than Trinity. Kyo looked at him.  
  
He had jet black spiked hair, and wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans.His arms were folded over his chest.  
  
"That's me. And you are?" said Kyo.  
  
"I'm Hawk's brother. People call me Eagle."   
  
"Eagle, Hawk, I get it," said Kyo, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yea, well, we have our reasons. I thought I'd say hi. Oh, and sleeps supposed to be good for you." He entered a room opposite from Hawk's. He knew about his little sleeping problem, but who was he to command him. He grabbed a throw blanket from a small closet, lay on the sofa, put the blanket over him, and tried to sleep."Kai Hiwatari!!!!!"  
  
"Damn it, Crystal! Would you do me a favour and leave me alone?"  
  
"No! Not with Kyo missing!" she said slyly.  
  
"He's fine. See for yourself." He passed her his cellphone with a text message from Kyo. He snatch it back from her.  
  
"Do you even care that he's not here?"   
  
Kai turnned to Crystal. "WHAT DO YOU THINK CRYSTAL?! JUST GUESS! YOU DON'T REALIZE THAT I WISH HE WAS STILL TWO FEET TALL AND SLEEPING IN MY ARMS TOO! BUT I CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!"  
  
"He's six feet and still sleeps on your arms, Daddy," said Trinity. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"You know something," said Kai.  
  
"Of course. He's staying with a cute, black haired, toothpick thin, asian girl," said Trinity.  
  
"Someone kill me," said Kai, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Can I do it?" said Crystal grumbly."Hawk! Get your butt up!" Kyo heard Eagle scream from his room. He wasn't really asleep. He was awake with his eyes closed.  
  
"Shut up! You'll wake him up!" screamed Hawk.  
  
"If you're talking about me, I haven't slept all night," called Kyo.   
  
"Good. Now I can bite her head off!" said Eagle.  
  
"I'm fine right here. No one bother me," said Kyo.  
  
"I wasn't going to," said Eagle.  
  
"What are you going to do to her anyways?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Squash her into mashed potatoes," said Eagle.  
  
"I've got to do to school unharmed. Gym exam!" said Hawk, dressed in a school uniform.  
  
"Fine. Just go before I change my mind, and you become late," said Eagle. Kyo heard Eagle go into the fridge and sit at the table. He sniffed the air, knowing exactly what he was drinking.  
  
"The beer's stale. How long has it been in there?"   
  
"I thought you wanted to be left alone," said Eagle.  
  
"I know, but I was just telling you that it's stale."  
  
"How would you know?" asked Eagle.  
  
"I can smell the scent. It doesn't taste or smell good stale."  
  
"You drink?" said Eagle.  
  
"Yea. A lot."  
  
"You're underage. You shouldn't be drinking. It'll be dangerous to you one day."  
  
"I have my reasons, Eagle. Besides Hawk does to." Eagle spit out his beer. "Aren't you responsible for her?"  
  
"I'll have a talk to her. A nice, long, painful talk," he said cracking his knuckles.  
  
Kyo threw off the covers, but didn't get up. He yawned.  
  
"I heard you go to the private school. That place is like jail."  
  
"I know. I don't want to go back. I never will."  
  
"Was it your parents who sent you there? Aren't you mad?"  
  
"I could never be mad at my dad. He never wanted me to go there. He would have probably never have sent me to school if he could keep me home," said Kyo."Don't you dare fall for him!"  
  
"He's so cute though!"  
  
"We have him here so that Lady Teno can take him to Russia!"  
  
"I don't see what's so special about him. He's fourteen and a Hiwatari. So what?"  
  
"He's important to Ms. Teno! Now, no lovey dovey stuff.""What a boring day! All I've been doing is laying around here, all alone. Where did Eagle and Hawkie go?" I asked myself.  
  
"I'm here. Where'd Eagle go?"  
  
"Good question. Probably still asleep," said Kyo.  
  
"Have you gotten up since you came here?" asked Hawk.  
  
"Yes. I now have a major headache." Hawk reached in a cabinet. She have him a glass of water. Kyo took it. He realized it after he took them. Sleeping pills.   
  
"Damn." He dosed off to sleep.   
  
"Sorry." She kissed him.   
  
"Hawk? You put him out already?" said Eagle. A woman walked behind him.   
  
"Yea. I guess you can take him away now," she sighed. 


End file.
